Chosen Destiny
by Masked Mouse
Summary: All her life Rose Red had lived a peaceful life in the forest with her guardian Maleficent and her childhood magical and animal friends. But one day she discovers a prophecy that she uncover to defeat Pitch Black and his army who is after the last Essence of Hope which was said to be destroyed but has been sleeping inside of Rose Red. Please read, review and no flames.
1. Cast List

Chosen Destiny:

Summary: All her life Rose Red had lived a peaceful life in the forest with her guardian Maleficent and her childhood magical and animal friends. But one day she discovers a prophecy that she uncover to defeat Pitch Black and his army who is after the last Essence of Hope which was said to be destroyed but has been sleeping inside of Rose Red all these years... Along the way she also meets the human Tom from the village of her kingdom which is also in dire peril as well making Rose Red unable to choose. Please, read, review and no flames.

Cast:

Rose Red (My Mirror Mirror oc)

Tom (My Mirror Mirror oc)

Maleficent (Maleficent)

Diaval (Maleficent)

Elsa (Frozen)

Anna (Frozen)

Kristoff (Frozen)

Siven (Frozen)

Ariel (The Little Mermaid) in her mermaid form

Basil (Basil The Great Mouse Detective)

Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians)

E Aster Bunnymund (Rise of The Guardians)

Tooth (Rise of The Guardians)

North (Rise of The Guardians)

Sandman (Rise of The Guardians)

Baby Tooth (Rise of The Guardians)

Charlie B Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Fievel (An American Tail)

Tanya (An American Tail)

Tiger (An American Tail)

Justin (Secret of Nimh)

Mrs Brisby (Secret of Nimh)

Timmy (Secret of Nimh 2)

Jenny (Secret of Nimh 2)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Snow White (Mirror Mirror)

Prince Alcott (Mirror Mirror)

Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians)

Ratisuis (My oc)

Hans (Frozen)

Ratigan (Basil The Great Mouse Detective)

Fidget (Basil The Great Mouse Detective)

Merlock (DuckTales The Movie)

Dijon (DuckTales The Movie)

Ansem (Kingdom Hearts)

Demyx (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Axel (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Myotismon (Digmon)

LadyDevimon (Digmon)

Jenner (Secret of Nimh)

Valtor (Winx Club)

Icy (Winx Club)

Stormy (Winx Club)

Darcy (Winx Club)

Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux)

Cat R Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) (but he reforms near the end with help from Rose Red who she adopts as her pet)

Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)

Warren T Rat (An American Tail)


	2. Chapter 1

Masked Mouse Presents:

''Chosen Destiny''

Scarlett Johanssan as Rose Red

Jesse McCartney as Tom/Roxas

Angelina Jolie as Maleficent

Sam Riley as Diaval

Idina Menzel as Elsa

Kristen Bell as Anna

Jonathan Groff as Kristoffs

Chris Pine as Jack Frost

Isla Fisher as Tooth

Hugh Jackman as E Aster Bunnymund

Alec Baldwin as North

Barrie Ingham as Basil

Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs Brisby

Peter Strauss as Justin

Ralph Macchio as Timmy

Hyden Welch as Jenny

Phillip Glasser as Fievel

Dom DeLiuse as Tiger

Amy Green as Tanya

Betsy Cathrat as Tanya's singing voice

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

David Gallagher as Riku

Britney Snow as Namine

Jodi Benson as Ariel

Lily Collins as Snow White

Arnie Hammer as Prince Alcott

Jude Law as Pitch Black

Keith David as Ratisuis

Samino Fomana as Hans

Zane Baley as Ansem

Richard Epcar as Myotismon

Quinton Flynn as Axel

Ryan O'Donohue as Demyx

Cedric Kuhle as Valtor

Melodee Spevack as LadyDevimon

Larisa Olesynik as Icy

Jennifer Cody as Darcy

Kimberly Brooks as Stormy

Christopher Lloyd as Merlock

Richard Libertini as Dijons

Vincent Price as Ratigan

Candy Candido as Fidget

Paul Shenar as Jenner

Ciarin Hinds as Botticelli

John Cleese as Cat R Waul

Jon Lovis as Chula

John P Finnegan as Warren T Rat

Chapter 1:

Long ago in days before modern times the balance of magic between good and evil was never changed or shifted to suit the other. Animals and good magic folk like fairies, mermaids, spirits and those bound with magical powers lived in harmony with the humans.

While those like witches, wizards, the undead and dark spirits tried in vain to break the balance though the Essence of Hope that kept them at bay for years.

It was said if every single piece of the Essence of Hope was broken and destroyed then all those of evil would upturn the balance causing fear and chaos wherever they roamed.

Their leader was known as Pitch Black who all of good feared for he was a wicked powerful being who everyone feared to crossed.

But the side of good had a leader as well the beautiful good hearted fairy Maleficent who kept watched as she had kept Pitch's army away by barbering those from harm.

Maleficent knew deep in her heart that her powerful good magic couldn't keep Pitch away for long till he had destroyed every single piece of the Essenceof Hope.

During the years he had sent many of his followers to search for every single piece of it as it was brought back to his domain.

That morning as the dawn was shining down the rays of the warm sun a young woman soar through the forest among the tops of the trees flying so fast it was impossible to stop her.

She had long dark hair that came down her back with pointed ears and a light tint of rouge on her hops as she wore a slender elegant dark gown with low straps and dark shoes. Her dark brown bird like wings beat fast in the wind as she halted in mid flight.

She was maleficent protector of the forest and all good non magic and magical beings. That same moment a black raven came to her side.

''It sure is peaceful isn't it Diaval this morning'' said Maleficent enjoying her peaceful time as Diaval cawed in delight.

She laughed lightly at it sounded that Diaval was agreeing with her comment. Still Maleficent's face turned grim wishing she could at least staring up at the sky find a way of stopping Pitch forever.

''Only if it couldn't have another life taken from this world'' said Maleficent softly in a sad whisper.

She knew a few had become wounded or died during the many battles over the years thought unlike Pitch as her heart grieved for each loss.

''Wait I want to tell her'' said a younger female voice disturbing her thoughts.

''No I want do it was your turn last time to tell her something exciting in the human world'' cried another voice this time male.

''Fievel, Tanya what is the whole commotion about'' said Maleficent as her and Diaval turned to face them.

Two young mice at them as they were both brown and white fur as the boy mouse wore a blue cap, a red shirt and blue trousers which his name was Fievel.

The girl mouse had blue eyes as she wore a white shirt, a red skirt and a black corset though she was still only a child herself as she was older then Fievel since she was his older sister Tanya.

''Tell me what'' said Maleficent excited by this indeed.

''Queen Snow White and King Alcott of their kingdom has a –'' said Fievel as Tanya shoved past him at this.

''A lovely newborn baby daughter so she is so adorable everyone in the mortal and magical are allowed to the special occasion'' said Tanya cutting her younger brother off giving him a smug look.

Fievel stuck his tongue at her which was the only thing he could do. Maleficent was too busy to notice as she was planning in her head what to say or do which she would meet the royal couple and their newborn baby.

Suddenly a branch in one of the trees snapped as the four of them turned which Diaval crowed in alerting them. They saw a figure in the shadows scurrying out of sight.

''Ansem'' said Tanya gasping in horror at the sight of him.

Maleficent knew at once who Ansem was as he worked for Pitch as she shuddered at the though of this innocent life in any danger if Pitch knew about it.

While the figure in the shadows ran onward till it reached a darker part of the forest as it flew through a portal.

The figure entered a vast land as a dark gothic tall fortress loomed over him as he ran through the brambles and thorns that kept any enemy out from entering.

The figure which was a tall male with long greyish hair and clothing stared as he panted for air as his boots echoed a little each turn he came to.

''So Ansem what news do you bring from the good side of this forsaken balance world'' said a smooth dry voice from within the shadows as the owner of the voice stood at the large polluted lake beside him.

''Tell your creator Ratisuis that a grand occasion is being held in the mortal kingdom'' said Ansem panting again for air.

The figure emerged from the shadows to reveal a tall brown fur handsome rat with long white hair and dark eyes though they changed to a shade of violet then back to brown in seconds.

Ratisuis wore a white long sleeve shirt with brown trousers and a long red sash tied around his waist. Ansem watched as Ratisuis curved his claws inward one of his hands showing how sharp they were.

''What does it interest us this one special day'' said Ratisuis speaking dryly again at this.

''Because Pitch's old enemy Maleficent will be there which means she must sense hope in the world'' said Ansem in a harsh tone to make Ratisuis understand his reason.

Ratisuis stared turning his face sideways as he twitched at this in fear which he angered himself for doing so since he was made from fear.

Once Ansem had caught his breath him and Ratisuis ran down the path into the heart of the fortress as many of those that also followed Pitch entered the main chamber.

They stood around an empty black stone seat like throne as each were waiting for any news.

''Back so soon Ansem I trust you bring news'' said one of them that had spotted their arrival.

The owner of the voice who appeared was rather handsome to many of the females around him with auburn hair and eyes as he wore dark blue trousers, black boots, and a magenta tie, a blue shirt with a light grey and black jacket.

''Watch it Hans I am not in a good mood this morning as I might feel like nipping you if you aren't careful'' said Ratisuis showing his claws growling at Hans.

''What is the matter did Pitch's big bad creation got up later than expected'' said another voice that stung a nerve in Ratisuis.

He had grey fur with black hair, yellow eyes and a pink nose. He wore a black tux, black shoes, white gloves, and a black top hat with a red and black cape. This rat that he was speaking too was Ratigan.

''Oh a fight is starting I love a good challenge among us'' said another rat standing at another part of the room.

He was a brown fur rat as he wore a long black robe as his name was Botticelli. He had awoken from a short nap upon hearing the comment from Ratigan.

They knew that Botticelli had nothing better to do than sleep or eat all day till Pitch gave orders for him.

''No contest since Ratisuis will beat the tar out of him'' said another male with red spiked hair.

He wore a black jacket over a black shirt and black trousers with black boots with two rings attached to his wrists.

''Now, now boys play nice'' said one of the females nearby chiming in.

She had long white hair with black eyes as she wore a torn black dress with large bat like wings and black boots. She was LadyDevimon and one of Pitch's well respected followers.

''I wasn't asking your option LadyDevimon'' said Ratisuis snapping at her.

''Woah cool it down Ratisuis she was only trying to help or you want me to do that myself'' said another female leaning her body backwards in a sitting position on a ledge.

She had long white hair tied into a ponytail with blue eyes as she wore a black top, black trousers and black boots with a diamond as she was Icy one of the few witches that Pitch had recruited.

Beside her sat her two sisters as one had brown frizzy hair as she wore a black top, a black skirt and black shoes. Her name was Stormy as another witch beside her had dark hair with a black top, black shorts and black shoes with glasses which was Darcy.

Neither Darcy nor Stormy said a word in case they got snapped by Ratisuis as well.

One of the two wizards that Pitch had employed rushed between the two rats to stop the fight.

He was pale with his blonde hair tied back with two long strands down each side of his face with grey eyes. He wore a white shirt over a black jacket with a red cape, dark trousers and boots with short gloves.

''Well you two stop that we should be fighting as a unit not against the other'' said the wizard named Valtor.

''They will never learn to understand that Valtor as we can let them fight it out to the death'' said the other wizard who came up to his side.

He was an old tan anthropomorphic dog with black beady eyes, a long blackish grey beard and a black grey moustache. He wore a dark blue robe trimmed with yellow, purple and light blue, a hood that covered his head, an orange around the waist with brown shoes. Around his neck was a green jewel attached to a gold rim and brown ribbon.

''But master Merlock sure they can'' said another dog standing beside him who wore a white turban, a white shirt with a green vest and green trousers.

''Dijon sometimes your stupid mind can only think such idiot thoughts'' said Merlock sighing annoyed at this.

That moment the sound of more footsteps entered as two more figures entered.

The first one was what appeared to be a large brown rat as he wore a brown coat and short white gloves smoking a cigar who everyone knew were Warren T Rat.

''Who is fighting didn't I miss the action'' said Warren excited at this.

''Honestly Warren you can be such a cad sometimes can you take off that disguise'' said the other figure that entered.

The one that had spoke was a brown fur cat with green eyes as he wore a monocle over one of them with a red shirt over a white one with a red cape and red top hat.

''Cat R Waul you know that Warren never changes his sneaky ways'' said LadyDevimon swooping down towards him.

Cat R Waul huffed at this as he sat down in a corner.

''Right everyone is here and present'' said Axel.

''Wait two are missing where is Myotismon and that annoying bat of yours Ratigan'' said Darcy narrowing her eyes at him placing her hands on her hips.

Ratigan was about to speak as he opened his mouth then he closed it again wondering how to answer pausing on where Fidget was.

That moment on cue the grey fur bat fell in a tumbling motion crumpling at Ratigan's feet. Ratigan cringed at how Fidget had entered as the bat got to his feet in a clumsy manner.

He was in fact a grey fur long ear bat as he wore a cap on his head with a shirt, scarf, trousers and shoes.

They saw swooping in a graceful loop down towards them was a male with blonde hair as he wore a dark jacket with dark trousers, two dark shoes with a skull on one of them with a dark cape as a red line across his eyes.

''Here at last what is the whole fuss among you this time'' said Myotismon showing his sharp teeth at them.

''Not until Pitch gets here we don't want the whole thing spoiled before he gets here'' said Ansem who had spoke up.

''Must be really important if you aren't telling us'' said the only male that hadn't spoken who stood beside Axel.

He had dark blue hair as he wore dark punk style clothing holding a guitar in one of his hands as his name was Demyx.

''Well whatever importance it is I hope it isn't another Essence of Hope'' said Botticelli as a yawn escaped from his mouth in a lay down position.

Each of them cringes and shudders at the thought of the balance still in use since the Essence of Hope allowed harmony to remain throughout the land.

''It better not be remember the last time we search for a piece of that stinking Essence'' said Darcy snapping at this.

''I remember nothing like those good old days now'' said Hans smiling at the reminder.

''You are right Hans no stealing or taking other people's lives'' said Myotismon who felt sad that they couldn't do that anymore.

''No wonder and who of us had to keep count of the many deaths and wounds'' said Warren giving an annoyed at this.

''Well you offered that part you took in'' said Cat R Waul trying not to grumble at this.

''Still all in the past for the balance to stay in balance'' said Merlock sighing sadly at this.

''It won't be that for long'' said a voice that sent them jump in alarm.

That moment something black whirled and whizzed about the walls as it change into the form of a man.

The newcomer was skinny in appearance with greyish skin with yellow moon like eyes and spiked greyish hair. He wore black trousers over a tight black robe with black shoes as Ratisuis made happy rat sounds running over to him.

Ratisuis's strange affection towards him made Ratigan cringe making him wants to look away.

''Pitch how was your trip back'' said Icy as many of them flew around their leader to hear of his latest venture.

''Rather dull at least I am back to cause some more nightmares among the humans'' said Pitch.

''You certainly are going to make them scream'' said Stormy as Axel tried not to vomit at the sickly way they spoke to him.

''Well we are glad you are back and Ansem has some news that is certain to come of interest'' said Demyx speaking up for him.

''Really well I am all ears'' said Pitch waiting for Ansem to speak as he sat down in his seat.

''There is news of a human baby a girl was born from mortal parents but what is more surprising that Maleficent is urgent in seeing the child'' said Ansem as he stepped forward.

Pitch pondered this thought as he knew no baby had been born during his absence which meant this newborn had brought hope to the fairy the hope that would destroy him for good.

Upon hearing this Pitch felt his heart and blood fly into boiling point as he threw a hand to slam into the black marble of one of the walls. Most of his followers threw out of the way as he had started to calm down a few seconds.

''Perhaps I should make an appearance myself to this charming little child to show them who they are dealing with'' said Pitch as they listened to more of what Ansem had heard that day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Far away from the lush green beauty of the tall oak trees and blooming grace of the flowers in the forest and the dark gloomy dark fortress to a kingdom that glistened in the bright glow of the light.

Many walked along the peaceful grassy land of the forest around the large clear blue lake towards the centre where a gleaming palace stood awaiting for their arrival.

That same moment most of the townspeople were closing up shop for the whole day as everyone was given a personal holiday because of the birth of Snow White and Alcott's daughter.

There was to be a grand celebration in her honour as everyone was dressed in their fine tailored suits and clothes with their shoes mended and laced making their way towards the palace.

On the balcony of one of the top rooms of the palace a young woman stood holding a small forming her arms.

Her facial features were pale as her black hair was tied up with a gleaming white tiara as she wore a long elegant white flowing gown with glittering white slippers.

''See my little Rose Red how proud the kingdom is of you as your father and I are'' said the woman was Queen Snow White as she held her child close.

The small pale skinned baby laid still in her arms as her hair was black like her mother's a raven's wing though her eyes were the colour of her father's eyes.

''Snow White hurry along there are guests waiting for us'' said a male voice from outside the doorway of the grand bedroom.

''Coming Alcott'' said Snow White rushing out till she was met by her husband.

He was a tall man with dark hair as he wore a white shirt over a purple vest with dark trousers and shoes.

He took his wife's hand as he led her down the long gleaming spiral staircase as she could hear the many guests arriving holding and waving flags and banners.

''Would you think they will approve of her'' said Snow White feeling rather nervous about the event.

''Why shouldn't they she is our daughter after all'' said Prince Alcott now King Alcott.

''I don't know I have this strange unease feeling of danger inside of me that won't go away'' said Snow White carrying Rose Red in her arms as she didn't make a sound or cry.

''Come on the queen is dead isn't she there is no reason to feel threaten or afraid anymore'' said King Alcott leading Snow White further into the grand hall once they had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Snow White guessed she should be glad for this day but she felt more nervous than ever. She wondered if their people would accept Rose Red for who she was to become in later life.

And she thought would her daughter face the fears and joys she had as these questions burned inside of Snow White as they entered to find many smiling faces at them as many invited had brought gifts as well.

They were villagers from the village near the kingdom or those that had travelled far and wide to see the royal company and the baby princess. They sat on fine oak chairs with each setting with long wooden rectangle polished tables.

Each of the guests setting had a bronze plate with matching cutlery and wine goblets filled with the finest of wines that could had been found.

The food that was being served for the feast was huge roasts that were butchered or carved by the local butcher or cooked by the servants in the kitchen of the palace with steamed vegetables and hot boiling potatoes.

There was also freshly baked bread and rolls with little pies and pastries with small bun and cakes, tarts even a huge birthday styled cake for the occasion.

It was centred in the middle of the table on a large sliver crystal plate as the icing around the outside was the colour of a light pink rose with was decorated with many tiny white and dark red ones.

King Alcott and Snow White knew the local baker had done this to honour their daughter's birth since her name Rose Red as she was beautiful with her lips the shade of a deep red rose.

The sound of excited chatter as nearly every woman among them tried to catch a glimpse of the little princess.

That moment they stopped in their chatting and eating while they mingled and drank to see Maleficent swoop down before the royal couple with Diaval who shape shifted into his human form.

As he had become a young man with short dark hair as he wore a white shirt under a black vest, black trousers and black shoes.

''I am sorry King Alcott and Queen Snow White I have not come quite dressed for the occasion'' said Diaval bowing his head low.

''That is quite alright you both are welcomed'' said Snow White sweetly to them seeing no danger in either of them.

As both her and Maleficent smiled brightly at the other as Rose Red made no sound to cry at all upon the newcomers.

''It is wonderful to see those from the magical realm care to come not to harm those like us'' said King Alcott watching his wife and child.

''As are you King Alcott for you are wise in guarding your people but kind in protecting those you love like your wife and child'' said Maleficent softly.

Rose Red began to awoken from her restful sleep to see the two as she raised her small hands outward for them.

''I think she wishes one of you to hold her'' said Snow White holding her out for either of them to hold.

Every single pair of eyes watched with interest since they were starting to adjust to magical life after the former queen's death.

Diaval stared at Rose Red as she did as waiting for him to move. As he did as he placed Rose Red in both of his arms taking great care not to drop her.

That moment a figure among the crowd felt her body tinkle in a gentle greyish black glow.

It was a woman younger than Maleficent but older than Snow White. Her long black hair came down her back with some grey strands in as it came to her shoulders.

She wore a black elegant formal gown with a small grey bow attached to the right side pinning two halves of the upper skirt on top of the other layers. The bottom bit of the skirt was cut away showing her leg.

Also she wore long black boots with a long black trench coat as a grey metal shape band sat neatly on her head with two round full yellow moon earrings as a black jagged collar sat resting around her neck.

Her eyes flashed in anger as her senses inside her body told her something.

''The last Essenceof Hope it still lives impossible where can it be hiding'' she snarling the words out in a whisper so no one could hear her.

Rose Red chuckled happily in Diaval's as he saw how something so small and fragile could become strong and amazing.

''I hope this isn't implying but I have a gift for the princess if that is alright'' said Maleficent seeing how at one Diaval was with her.

''Not at all'' said King Alcott with Snow White standing by his side.

''It isn't a great gift but neither a small one for I predict in years to come your daughter will bring goodness and purity to this land and mine as I cannot see how or why but she will be a great cause to all of us'' said Maleficent as green sparks flew from her around Rose Red.

After a few minutes the sparks faded away as Diaval had given Rose Red back to the safety of her mother.

''How delightful'' said the voice of the woman among the crowd as she stepped forward.

''Who are you'' said Snow White frighten at the sight of as she didn't know why holding Rose Red close to her chest in her arms.

''Please like Maleficent I too have a gift for the princess surely you know of the one known as Pitch'' said the woman in a purring tone.

''We have heard so many stories of his evil deeds as we made sure the guards were on high alert in case of his arrival'' said King Alcott.

While they were in conversation Maleficent had been busy trying to figure out who the woman was and how she knew her.

But Maleficent felt her mind whirling fast at once upon seeing the black clothing. She gave a loud snarl as Diaval stood in front of Snow White.

The woman who knew she was caught in the act transformed into the form of Pitch.

''I thought it was you I can smell your evil scent a mile away'' said Maleficent darkly.

''Rather amusing as I was thinking the same about you'' said Pitch in a mocking tone.

''So what get out Pitch you aren't invited'' said Diaval glaring at him.

''Funny doesn't this remind you of your little arrival to a party that you weren't wanted Maleficent'' said Pitch as if the words hurt her.

''We are not here to discuss my past'' said Maleficent snarling at him.

Before Maleficent could react Pitch threw some black energy at her causing Maleficent to stumble backwards as she caught the back of Diaval's vest making him lose his balance a little.

Without warning Pitch glided past Maleficent as he snatched Rose Red from Snow White.

Everyone watched in horror as Pitch laid one of his hands on top of Rose Red's head.

''Don't be frighten I have a gift too for the delightful little princess'' said Pitch in his mocking tone at this.

They watched as his hand made contact with Rose Red's mind as if it had slid inside her mind as Rose Red began to move uncomfortable in his grasp.

''What is he doing to her'' said Snow White in fear of what she was witnessing.

''He is creating a nightmare to frighten her dreams that is his power nightmares and fears'' said Maleficent sadly watching the whole thing.

King Alcott felt he couldn't stand and watch this happen to his daughter as he ran at Pitch snatching Rose Red safely back into his arms before Pitch's could complete finishing his nightmare.

Snarling in anger Pitch glared at King Alcott as he sent a blast of black energy at him causing him to fall to the ground.

That moment Maleficent flew towards him as King Alcott held Rose Red up high above his head for her to take her in her arms.

Maleficent could hear the small crying from the tiny infant once she was placed in her warm touch.

''Maleficent go and take Rose Red somewhere safe from we can trust her being in your care'' said King Alcott as she nodded sadly flying off into the air.

Maleficent screamed in agony as Pitch had hit her sending more black energy at her hitting one of her wings and her arm to make her drop Rose Red.

Diaval flew towards Maleficent as he pecked wildly at Pitch's face as he tried to swat the bird away from him.

Diaval flew towards Maleficent's side as they watched as more of Pitch's black energy surrounded the whole area as it was consuming into blackness.

''Watch as your precious princess's world is taken from her as the dreams I have done so long ago'' said Pitch as the room was shifting and changing into something black and ugly.

The walls began to turn into crumbling wreckage as the tables begun to crack under the weight as a huge earthquake had hit it. The chairs along with the goblets, plates and cutlery were beginning to deform.

Maleficent saw around her wildly in sadness every single of the people in the room being trapped in black shadow like energy as it wrapped tightly around them turning into hideous monster forms of what they once were.

Maleficent saw the same fate was happening to Snow White and King Alcott as he tried to break his wife free.

''I promise you that she will not be harmed as long she as the last remaining human breathes as I will take my dying breath before Pitch can take this world from me'' said Maleficent as she flew out a smashed window which Pitch could only watched and stare in anger.

''Describe the term terrible Maleficent'' said one of the females from the group that was part of a circle in the forest upon her return that evening.

Her white hair was tied in the usual braid with snowflakes as her eyes showed the look of a serious stern in them that they always were. Her dress a crystal blue off the shoulder which made from ice with powder blue sleeves. Underneath her a long sliver cape coming down from her sleeves with big snowflakes. This was Elsa the Snow Queen and one of the few members of the team against Pitch.

''It was like the very nightmare Pitch created himself Elsa I swear he has no mercy in his heart'' said Maleficent shaking at the reminder of what she had saw.

''Can you just shoot him with your magic or reverse it'' said Fievel as Tanya stood beside him with a large orange cat wearing a blue shirt named Tiger.

''You see Maleficent uses her magic to do and undo spells weak or aren't too strong for her'' said Elsa trying to explain to him.

''And in logical terms it sounds this sounds like a powerful thing Pitch has done'' said one of the other mice that worked alongside them.

He was a tan brown mouse with green eyes as he wore a brown waistcoat over a white shirt, brown trousers and brown shoes. Also he wore a brown coat, cape and deerstalker as this was Basil of Baker Street though everyone called him Basil.

''Basil is right this sounds like something we fixe'' said the only other female mouse among the circle as she was a brown fur one with dark eyes as she wore a red hood cloak.

''I can just hear Pitch and those working with him gloating over this Maleficent are you sure'' said the only rat among them.

He was a brown fur rat as he wore a yellow shirt, a green vest and brown trousers as his name was Justin.

''Look if she said she can't she can't alright so where is Anna and Kristoff anyway Elsa'' said Basil wondering where her younger sister and friends were.

''I felt it best not to include them not tonight we all have different reasons to worry and besides it isn't the right time bringing the guardians into this I will inform them but when it becomes too dire to handle'' said Maleficent softly to all of them.

''She needs a mother figure in her life Maleficent'' said the only mermaid among them.

She had transformed into her human form as her red hair was tied back by a large blue bow as she wore a dress that the skirt was a bright blue, the corset black and the shirt was white with blue heels.

''I will try all I can Ariel to see she has a wonderful life without any fear and safe from Pitch as well'' said Maleficent remembering she was still holding Rose Red in her arms.

''We must inform others like Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Timmy and Jenny as well'' said Basil sighing at this.

''I am sorry Mrs Brisby but we have to we need them for this mission at hand'' said Justin as she understood.

Maleficent nodded at this sadly as the meeting was ended for the night as the moon was full in the high night sky with the stars twinkling above her.

Maleficent felt it best to walk along the ground as Diaval sat on her shoulder as she arrived at an old cottage that looked rundown.

She knew it wasn't perfect but it was the best to keep Rose Red safe as she flew about using her magic to place protection upon the house.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Pitch flew wildly in anger through a portal into the fortress slamming his fist against one of the black marbled walls as it gave a loud clanging sound.

''So what no cake'' said Axel in his usual joking way though Pitch stomped silently finding it not funny.

''What exactly happened in the human world Pitch you see as though you saw your own death'' said LadyDevimon swooping down from her high perch on a ledge down towards him.

''It is worse than I thought the last Essence of Hope still lives'' said Pitch as everyone flew into shock horror on his announcement.

''That is impossible we thought we wipe every last piece of it'' said Icy as everyone was present before him.

''Sounds like we haven't stopped every last piece I say Chula wake up poor thing he hasn't had a rest in ages'' said Cat R Waul shaking awake a black spider that wore a cowboy outfit that sat on his shoulder.

The spider that was named Chula awoke with a start as a long piece of spider web flew from him attaching itself to one of the walls.

''Nice shot Chula do you always have to carry that spider around with you Cat R Waul'' said Ansem who spoke in annoyance at this.

''I have too he is my employee after all'' said Cat R Waul growling the words at him.

This caused Ansem to keep quiet as Chula was busy untangling his web.

''So who is the mousey you want us to see to'' said Chula who was now ready for action.

''This is not a mouse we are after Chula this is the last Essence of Hope'' said Valtor filling the spider in with the information so far.

''So one filthy piece lives huh'' said Chula as Ratigan nodded at this.

''So what we haven't seen a single Essence in Hope let me think now in months let alone years'' said Warren counting the figures inside his head.

''I am so glad your brain hasn't run down also we must deal with the only human that escaped'' said Ratigan.

''Yes that girl named Rose Red nearly forgotten about her'' said Pitch feeling the need to lick his wounds upon hearing that.

''Come on she is only one kid lost in the big wide world what is so important about her'' said Warren fuming at this.

''True but this one child's world was where Pitch sensed the last Essence of Hope and also Maleficent has taken the king and Queen's offspring into her care'' said Botticelli who stared at them from where he laid.

''And that does mean she is important to us on both of those things as time will tell'' said Ratisuis softly at this.

''Anyway we have all the time in the world to plan'' said Botticelli.

''Excuse me we I don't see you getting off your lazy hide to help us Botticelli when was the last you skinned a mouse alive or tormented a human'' said Ratisuis who had angrily remarked him on this.

Botticelli fumed from where he laid as he had stood quickly upright as he snarled his teeth in anger at Ratisuis. The others thought that the two rats were going to fight the other.

''At least I am not some one hundred and thirty five year old creation that is starting to lose his touch'' said Botticelli feeling this was true.

Ratisuis flared his nostrils at this raising his hands ready to fight as he clenched his fists then he unclenched them again.

He knew not to let Botticelli get the better of him as both would argue over their skills and flaws that they had done in life.

While this was happening Pitch had made a large bright globe before him that was starting to dim into darkness.

''For years I have planned to overturn the balance but now this one last one last annoying piece of Essence of Hope still exists'' said Pitch angered about to slam his fist into the darkening globe.

His fingers uncoiled almost inches from the glass as a light fainting glow stared straight at him. This globe allowed Pitch to see that every single piece of Essence of Hope was.

If a piece was destroyed then the globe began to dim showing the darkness in the world but if one piece wasn't destroyed it shown shining brightly than any night star.

''But soon I will rid this world of piece and no one will stop me not even those that wish to keep the balance'' said Pitch as he knew he needed to find that last piece.

While Pitch had his followers to start searching as Rose Red grew freely into childhood in her new home in the forest. Six years after her escape from the palace Elsa decided to visit them with her sister and their friends.

Early that morning as the sun was raising high into the sky as movement was heard from inside the top room of the cottage that Maleficent had placed the protection over it.

With the bedroom behind the light brown curtains was a glass window that saw into the room. As the walls, floor and ceiling were made from the oak wood in the forest. The objects in the room was a wooden dresser with a full round rim mirror attached to it.

Beside it sat a small brown stool as attached to another wall was a mantle where some array of clothes were hung for the day ahead upon the grey mantelpiece. As the fireplace below was empty which was a god sign as the owner of clothes knew they wouldn't catch fire.

At another wall was a wooden bedside table with a candle lit as the wick had died out from the last night before.

Beside it was a long single bed that could at least only fit one person as a form laid under the light green covers while the head rested on the soft white pillow.

The figure was a pale skinned six year old girl with her black hair becoming a little bit longer though it was still short as her lisp were red as the deep rose.

Her eyes fluttered open as Diaval had flown into the room as he shape shifted back into his human form.

''You know Rose Red I don't see what the point of being human if you don't have any wings come on hurry up and get dressed we have someone coming today'' said Diaval trying to brighten his features the best he could in front of her.

Rose Red stared awkwardly at him from where she sat up in the bed wrapping her arms around her legs. She knew that no one ever visited them in the past.

She found this excited and interesting as she ran out of bed towards the dresser. She raised her whole body up on tip toes as she picked up the hairbrush that sat nearest to her on the surface of the dresser.

She brushed the soft bristles through her hair as she tied it back as she got changed into a white dress with short sleeves that had a blue teardrop on the front as a brown band was around the waist. She placed her light blue strapped nightdress over the mantle as best she could.

This somehow ended up with Rose Red tumbling backs onto the floor though she wasn't badly hurt as she ran out the room as she dashed down the stairs.

In her heart Rose Red wished she could fly like Diaval or her guardian Maleficent since she didn't want to be a burden to them all her life. But when Rose Red had first arrival at the cottage she had kept mistaken Maleficent for her mother.

She thought maybe the fact her skin was pale or her reds being red as Rose Red couldn't tell which as she entered the tiny kitchen.

Maleficent stood before her at a wooden brown table as she flew over to Rose Red.

''Morning my little flower how are you today'' asked Maleficent as she always called Rose Red by that special term.

Maybe Maleficent felt that Rose Red was a flower waiting to be bloomed into adult age into something beautiful and wonderful.

The only other objects in the kitchen were the wooden chairs and the large cooking pot over the low burning fire.

Upon seeing the smoke rise Maleficent used her magic to make a few plates and cutlery as it was filled with that morning's breakfast.

''After breakfast you can take Diaval outside for a walk in the forest'' said Maleficent smiling fondly at her.

''Hey I am an ally not some pet of yours alright Maleficent'' said Diaval pretending to sound hurt by this.

''Oh right, oh right Diaval as you say so'' said Maleficent smiling at this as Rose Red and herself sat down.

While Diaval shape shift into his raven form as he began to pick the food from the third plate that was meant for him. Maleficent stared at Rose Red in silent wonder pondering at how quiet and peaceful it had been.

Never once had they had bother from Pitch the past years which made Maleficent feel a little caution towards knowing she couldn't make one wrong move for Rose Red.

Still she had come to love Rose Red as a daughter as she tried to be the mother figure that she promised to be for her.

After they had finished breakfast Maleficent went to see to the dishes as Rose Red and Diaval exited out into the forest. It sounded peaceful as Rose Red ran across the grass among the tall oak trees.

Diaval flew above her crowing happily as he flapped his wings. That moment as Rose Red heard for the water nearby as it began to freeze into solid ice.

''I would be careful on ice Rose Red especially in the middle of spring'' said Elsa who appeared before her.

She moved towards Rose Red with a graceful sweeping her skirt and cape below her legs. Rose Red smiled as she loved Elsa's company as she was one of the few who ever came to the forest.

As Rose Red saw that Elsa had come alone beside three figures that she hadn't seen before. One was a woman of eighteen with her strawberry blonde hair tied up as she wore a dark blue strap ball gown as the area around her chest was darker shade of the dress with blue heel shoes.

Beside her was a muscular handsome stocky man with blonde hair with brown eyes though he seemed fair skinned? He wore a thick dark blue tunic with a fur lined burgundy which was a purplish brown with a collar and a blue patch over his elbow, a burgundy sash was tied around his waist with a dark blue long sleeve undershirt, brownish green mittens, thick dark blue trousers, a dark bobble hat and dark brown fur lined boots with pointed out toes.

Rose Red wondered why he wore these clothes as it wasn't winter yet knowing the cold freezing weather would had been the best time for him to wear the clothing.

Standing beside him stood a brown reindeer as Rose Red stared in delight as she had never seen an actual one in her whole life.

She walked slowly up to them as Diaval sat perched on a top branch on one of the trees nearest to them. Elsa saw the child approach them as she lowered her head in a slow bow smiling at Diaval.

Both he and Elsa understood what the other was thinking as she ushered Rose Red forward.

''Hello there again Rose Red we seem to be meeting all the time this is my younger sister Anna and our friend Kristoff and his reindeer Siven'' said Elsa sweetly to her.

''Hello there Rose it is so great to see you Elsa talks a lot about you back at the palace'' said Anna waiting for Rose Red to answer though she didn't.

''Not a talker aren't we'' said Kristoff bending down to Rose Red's height level as he stared at her seeing how quiet she was.

''You see that is what Rose Red is like she won't speak to others she is rather shy mostly with new people'' said Elsa explaining the situation.

''So she can't speak to us then at all'' said Anna feeling sad and confused by this.

''Only if you are Maleficent and Diaval'' said Elsa giving a light chuckle to this.

Both of them understood as Kristoff got back up to his actual height as Anna had an idea on how to gain Rose Red's trust. She noticed how much the girl loved animals.

It was the way Anna saw that Rose Red and Sivan stared each other acknowledging the other was there.

''Rose Red would you like to feed a carrot to Sivan'' said Anna taking out one that was stored away with the carrots that Kristoff had brought with him.

Rose Red stared her head upward in a quizzical manner at them.

''Don't worry he won't bite he loves carrots'' said Kristoff pushing Rose Red lightly forwards to him with the use of his hands on her back.

Rose Red watched slowly as she had gingerly stopped in front of Siven as she placed the carrot outward for him to take.

Quick as a flash the reindeer ate the carrot in large gulps licked her hand which Rose Red couldn't help but giggle at this.

The sound of her gentle laugh filled the whole forest with life.

''Rose Red would you like to ride Siven'' said Anna as another thought came to her.

''Anna I don't think that is a good idea'' said Kristoff fearing in case Rose Red fell off of Siven's back which would had got them into serious trouble with Maleficent.

Anna gave him a look as Kristoff shrug at this as he helped Rose Red onto Siven's back as he got up behind her. The two of them mounted as both Elsa and Anna watched as Siven rode through the forest.

Rose Red couldn't help but laugh her gentle laugh as it filled the whole forest again with the same life.

That moment Ratisuis had sensed this as he flew into the air above the trees. He had been informed by Pitch to search for Rose Red telling to return once he had found her.

He stared in the direction of the laughter as this made him begin to think as he flew back to report to pitch. That same moment Kristoff had return with Rose Red as he helped her off of Siven.

Diaval had finally flown off his perch heading towards Rose Red as he pulled at her dress with his beak.

''Diaval is right it is time for us to return home as well I think it was a pleasure that Anna, Kristoff and Siven had finally met you'' said Elsa staring down happily at her.

Rose Red nodded at this as she ran down the whole way with Diaval flying beside as the other group departed their separate way as well.

''I see you had quite the time'' said Maleficent who stood outside the cottage awaiting their return.

Rose Red watched as Diaval turned into his human form as he stood before her.

''We certainly did as Elsa has been a great help in showing Rose Red the trust in others'' said Diaval as Maleficent smiled at this.

Later that evening after dinner as Rose Red was tucked up in bed while Maleficent was having one of her secret meetings with Diaval which she did a couple of times.

''Rose is growing faster than any flower I had ever seen in the forest'' said Maleficent in a low concern tone.

''I understand your fears as I do as well fear Pitch will not stop till he had hunted Rose Red down and turn her into that monster like thing that he had done to the rest of her kingdom'' said Diaval shuddering at the reminder.

''I fear it will be much worse of a dire fate he has for her in time to come'' said Maleficent sadly.

''You are regretting your gift on her fearing it might cost her life'' said Diaval.

Maleficent nodded sadly to him at this as unknown to them black smoke formed around the outside the cottage as it was beginning to break the protection over it slipping through the top open window.

'''Still Rose Red will have to decide for herself if she wishes to leave alone or die willing'' said Diaval as he watched as Maleficent fell weakly to the floor of the kitchen.

He came straight to her side as she placed a hand over her head.

''Diaval the protection I place he has finally broken it'' said Maleficent as both stared in alarm knowing where the intruder was heading.

They ran up the stairs knowing that Rose Red slept with the window open as she loved to hear the night time noises in the forest which neither saw something to trouble themselves over.

Now they both knew it was as Diaval was the first to get to the bedroom door as he threw it open from where he stood on the top landing.

It opened to show Rose Red sleeping peacefully in bed as both wondered where their intruder was.

That moment Maleficent screamed in pain as some black energy knocked her to the ground as Diaval raced towards the bed but his patch was blocked.

He stared glaring at the face of Pitch who had finally broken through the protection when he had arrived after Ratisuis had told him of Rose Red's whereabouts.

''You think your mistress's spell would keep me away for long'' said Pitch snarling the words as Diaval kept glaring at him.

''She did it out of love to keep Rose Red safe a feeling you won't understand'' said Diaval angrily.

''True but look at her Diaval such a delightful creature so young and full of life'' said Pitch as if he was mocking Diaval on his bravely for her.

Diaval knew he could only watch as Pitch laid his hand on top of Rose Red's head as it began to glow.

Pitch stared as he knew inside that he would turn her very dreams into nightmares. He waited till he discovered what she dreamt as he sensed her mind became a blank to him.

''What is this why can't I see her dreams answer me that'' said Pitch angrily turning to Diaval.

Before he could harm him as Maleficent had got herself up from the floor as she threw at Pitch as she sent her magic straight at him.

This caused Pitch to fall toppling backwards as the two leaders of good and evil stared glaring at the other as Maleficent could only watch as Pitch vanished from sight.

She knew that he wasn't really gone for good as she knew someday he would return to harm Rose Red as she continued to watch over her with Diaval.

As each month went by Rose Red grew more and more beautiful as the years passed. During her time in the forest she went on many ventures with them.

They rose along the water as Maleficent used her magic to send it rising and float down in flowing motions as Rose Red was given the talent to breathe underwater as she swam with Ariel.

One of her other times they had visited the animals as Mrs Brisby, Basil, Justin, Tanya and Fievel made a friendly picnic with Tiger and the other animals of the forest.

Also Rose Red met Mrs Brisby's son Timmy who was a brown fur mouse like his mother as he wore a purple vest with blue trousers. He had come to see her with a brown fur girl mouse with blonde hair tied back with a pink bow as she wore a pink sweater.

Rose Red had learned her name was Jenny as she met the only dog among them which was a light brown German shepherd named Charlie.

As she played many fun games of hide and seek or tag with the younger animals in the trees or hiding in the ground.

Sometimes they would dance around her feet as Rose Red danced in graceful movement.

''He won't stop you know that Maleficent'' said Basil sipping the tea from his cup as she nodded at this.

When winter came Elsa had arrived creating the whole forest into a winter wonderland as she froze the water as the tops of the trees and their branches were dusted with snow while the ground was covered in a white blanket of snow.

Rose Red had such fun playing snowballs with them as she skated along the ice as sometimes Kristoff let her ride on Siven.

Also during summer and autumn she had met the other residents of the forest.

Two of them were boys the same age though one had brown spiked hair while the other had blonde spiked hair as they had the same blue eyes.

The brown spiked haired boy wore black, red, and white top, black baggy trousers, white shoes and a medallion around his neck as he carried a keyblade.

The other spiked hair boy wore a white shirt, black trousers and dark trainers as he carried a keyblade as well.

One of the girls had auburn hair with blue eyes as she wore a peach dress as the long blonde hair girl wore a white dress.

The one with them he had long white hair as he wore a yellow vest with blue trousers.

Maleficent had introduced them as Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine and Riku. Rose Red smiled happily as she played among them.

Sora and Roxas showed her the powers of their keyblade while Kairi showed her the wonder of nature while Namine showed her the power of using memories and dreams.

Riku had taught her how to use the power of wisdom to guide her to many paths that awaited her. Fifteen years had passed as it was nearly leading up to the day of Rose Red's sixteenth birthday.

''Say Rose what powers do you have'' asked Roxas one afternoon as they rested by the foot of the trees.

''My powers'' said Rose Red confused.

This time as her appearance had changed as her black hair had grown long as it came down her back as some was pulled back behind her left ear while most came down the right side of her face. She wore a long white strap dress that left her arms bare as the skirt came down in a slender thin line as she wore long soft white boots on her feet.

''Yeah Rose everyone has a power within them what is yours' said Sora smiling brightly at her.

Rose Red tried to think hard as she couldn't playing her fingers over the gold chain of her gold oval shape necklace that hung around her neck.

She didn't know where it came from as Maleficent had told her it had been there all her life.

''Would you stop bothering her how is your understanding dreams coming along'' asked Namine.

''Fine I guess but I keep having the same strange one about this strange man in black with a kingdom filled with strange monsters and a faint bright glow'' said Rose Red as she shrug at this.

''Maybe your destiny is telling you something Rose'' said Kairi happily at this.

''If so we cannot let it cloud us into judging things'' said Riku.

Before they could say anymore Maleficent had called Rose Red inside the house as it was beginning to get dark. As Rose Red tried to sleep peaceful dreams knowing tomorrow was her birthday though she couldn't tossing and turning in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The new day had dawned as everyone was all in a flutter for Rose Red's sixteenth birthday especially Maleficent who felt somewhere in her heart that that they were safe from Pitch for the while.

She sensed that Pitch had only stopped since after he had broken the protection because Maleficent and the many other magical beings and animas of the forest had been watching every single minute that passed.

''I can't believe Rose Red is sixteenth today'' said Mrs Brisby excitedly standing on top of the tab le after Maleficent had entered the kitchen.

''Yes a most important day in a young girl's life when she goes through womanhood'' said Justin smiling himself at this.

They had arrived to discuss the plans for Rose Red's birthday that day with Maleficent as she didn't know what exactly Rose Red would like or how to plan one herself.

''What about balloons I remember loads of them at my birthday'' said Timmy remembering the many that Mrs Brisby had thrown for him and his siblings.

''Also what about a cake a big nice cake decorated with candles and icing'' said Tanya was trying to help as well.

''What about presents surely she would want a present it doesn't have to be big or fancy I am sure one little one well be alright for her'' said Fievel.

''Say what you think Basil you have been awfully quiet since we had spoken'' said Jenny nudging him.

It seemed Basil was deep in thought as he was too thinking on what Rose Red's birthday should be.

''Well why not we plan a surprise party'' said Basil as everyone beamed at this.

''A surprise party perfect Rose Red loves surprises unless they are good ones'' said Fievel smiling at him.

''Yes that is a good idea we should invite the others as well'' said Tanya who approved of the idea as well.

''Well let's see who to invite why not Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Siven, Charlie, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine'' said Maleficent Justin going through the names of those they know from inside his head.

''What about the guardians I bet they wouldn't want to miss a party mostly Jack that is'' said Timmy thinking his thought out loud.

''Yes, yes they can come too I am grateful for all of your help this will be the best birthday Rose Red ever had'' said Maleficent smiling herself at this.

They knew that Rose Red had many birthdays in the past to they this one was a very special one for her as Justin had said it was her first step into a life of becoming an adult.

This made them feel a little sad as this meant that Rose Red had to grow up and leave her childhood behind including the many games and fun times they had together.

That same moment Diaval flew into the bedroom as he saw Rose Red asleep as he thought of waking her up.

He flew towards the bed as he landed walking slowly towards the top of the cover which he tried to pull it away with his beak.

It seemed Rose Red had sensed this as she held it tightly from him as he kept pulling till the blanket had been thrown off the bed onto the floor.

''Oh right I am up, I am up Diaval you can sometimes can be funny with your waking me up routines'' said Rose Red giving a light chuckle to this.

She sat up cross legged in her usual light blue strap nightdress that had grown longer during the years as she got off the bed while Diaval helped her place the cover back onto it.

''Can you believe today is of all the days my birthday Diaval not just any birthday but my sixteenth birthday'' said Rose Red happily getting dressed as she brushed her hair.

Diaval nodded as he understood in his raven form what was special about this day. His little friend who he had grown close to all these years was growing up fast though like Maleficent that he wished she wouldn't grow up too fast to leave them.

They had protected her far to long from Pitch's cruel wrath as he wondered how Rose Red would be able to fight as she came face to face with him.

Diaval tried not to think about that as he tried not to shudder at this as his crowing came out in a sad tone.

Rose Red wondered what had upset as she wished to help cheer her friend up as her hair now came over her right ear with more of it coming over the left side of her face as it had done in the past.

No matter how many times Rose Red changed as she was still beautiful to them mostly Diaval and Maleficent. Diaval had come out of his thoughts as he followed after Rose Red who rushed down the stairs.

''Morning Maleficent'' said Rose Red as she entered the kitchen when they had stopped discussing things.

They knew that this birthday of hers was to be a surprise and that was what it was to stay that way.

''Morning my little flower'' said Maleficent calling Rose Red by her special name that she had given her.

''Maleficent I am sixteen years old please call me Rose Red though I do adore your special name you always call me by'' said Rose Red hoping she hadn't hurt her feelings.

Maleficent understood this as she smiled brightly as they sat down for breakfast that was already laid for them.

''Maleficent how did you do that'' Rose Red asked her confused.

''Magic you know my fairy powers can do many things Rose Red'' said Maleficent as they sat down to eat.

They ate in silence as Rose Red began to think on something. All her life she had only known the magical type and animals that lived in the forest. This made her wonder if there were any like her if so she was ready to find them.

''Maleficent are any others like me in the forest'' Rose Red asked.

''Well there is Sora, Elsa, Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, Riku, Namine and Roxas'' said Maleficent thinking on what Rose Red had asked while she ate.

''No I mean actual humans like me'' said Rose Red.

Rose Red wished that she hadn't said this as she went silent. She didn't want to complain to Maleficent as she knew her life was a peaceful happy one that she was grateful for.

The only times she had ever seen Anna and Kristoff was only when Elsa came to visit that was only that.

Maleficent understood Rose Red's habit of feeling lonely since she had been cut off from the rest of the human world because of the chaos sixteen years ago.

Then an idea came to Maleficent that could cheer Rose Red up and help her leave the house in order for the surprise party.

''Rose Red why not you go out with Diaval into the forest it is a pleasant day for a walk'' said Maleficent.

''Oh yes and you love the flowers that grow there as well'' said Mrs Brisby understanding what Maleficent was thinking.

''And who is going to watch her with Pitch still about'' said Fievel whispering to them think this wasn't such a good idea.

''Don't worry I will go with them'' said Basil hopping onto the leg as he scurried down it rushing towards Rose Red which he scurried up onto her arm.

''There we go now have a nice time today'' said Maleficent as Rose Red was beginning to walk down the path.

''And try to stay out of danger'' said Mrs Brisby calling out to them which Rose Red turned around to wave at them before she had departed out of sight.

Meanwhile in another forest in another world a young seventeen year old boy dodged out of the way as some black monster like forms flew at him attaching him from behind.

The brown cap on top of his messy blonde hair had nearly toppled off as he caught it in both of his hands placing it back on his head.

His blue eyes scanned the blacken area as he rolled out of the way. His brown vest over his white shirt had gathered some dust as he tried his hardest to wipe it away also from his brown trousers.

His brown shoes moved a little forward as he tried to figure which way to take. Tom which was his name had managed to outrun these creatures he had called them for nearly all of his life.

He knew that this had happened sixteen years ago when Rose Red was born as he wasn't invited as he had to stay at home to help his mother at the bakery. This had luckily spared him from sharing the same fate as the other by Pitch.

Still he had found places to shelter to avoid them avoid them eating from things he could finding the wilderness.

''Come on which way to go now'' said Tom talking to himself knowing he couldn't run forever till they caught up to him.

All he could think was Queen Snow White and King Alcott as he knew if they were around then they would had sort this mess.

While that same moment Rose Red walked through the forest with Diaval flying about her head.

He had flown down to her other shoulder with a branch in his mouth.

''Diaval you always know how to make me smile'' said Rose Red to him.

''But sometimes Rose it is better to stay safe then looking for adventure'' said Basil.

''I know Basil but I wonder why I am so different from the others'' said Rose Red as she began to think deeply about this.

That moment she saw before a portal had opened as it shone a golden light. Diaval crowed fearfully as Basil pulled at Rose Red's shoulder to make her turn back to the cottage.

''Where suppose that leads to'' said Rose Red staring curiously.

''I don't know but I do we better not go through it'' said Basil sternly at her.

''Basil it is a portal not something that will spring up and eat us'' said Rose Red.

Both Diaval and Basil didn't feel too sure by this no matter how much Rose Red assured them.

''Please it will only be a few minutes'' said Rose Red.

Both of them couldn't help as they thought after a few minutes were up then they were still in the other world behind the portal then they were heading straight back.

Rose Red began to walk slowly towards it placing her hand through the golden light. Upon seeing her hand had slipped back through she walked towards it.

Suddenly she felt herself falling forwards as she tumbled into the other forest. Getting to her feet she stared around her.

''There seems to be nothing as everything is the colour black'' said Rose Red staring at everything around her.

Diaval felt he knew exactly where they were remembering this place from long ago as he pulled at Rose Red's dress with his talons.

''Diaval what has made you become mad though it seems there is no source of life anywhere'' said Rose Red.

This made Basil sigh with relief as they were about to leave as Tom peered this head down from one of the trees as he leaned his whole body over the branches.

''Hello'' said Tom as he was seeing who it was as he had heard the commotion from below.

''Oh hello there we thought there is no one about'' said Rose Red staring up at him.

''We wait a minute till I help you up'' said Tom as he brought down a rope ladder to the ground.

He was double checking in case any of those strange monsters were about hoping they didn't get hurt whoever was with her.

Rose Red placed her hands onto each end of the ladder as she placed one of her feet first onto it then her other one as she climbed up among the branches to the high top of the tree.

It was completely covering a tree house that was hidden among the large leaves and branches.

It looked like a small house for a child. Tom appeared before with his form hunched.

''This way mind your head once you enter I learned that once after bumping my head it sure hurts for a while'' said Tom advising them as he entered first through the door after he had opened it.

Rose Red stared in wonder at what else they would find as Diaval flew in first with Basil after him when he had scurried down her arm.

Rose Red was the last to enter as she bends down in the same hunched position as Tom. She entered the wooden house to find the one room made up into many.

In one corner stood a large pot above some twigs and sticks that Tom had gathered during his many adventures. In another corner was a bed with white and red covers over with a tiny white single pillow. On a third corner was a small square table with one wooden chair.

Sitting upon it was a dusty sliver fork and knife with a clay crafted plate with a single candle that was unlit with a small cracked cup beside it.

There was another wooden chair by a small fireplace as a lamp was placed above their heads attached to the ceiling.

''What an interesting place and home you have'' said Rose Red as she took in every detail.

''Yeah whatever you call it at least it keeps me from getting caught by those things'' said Tom.

''What things'' said Rose Red confused.

''These strange creature like black monsters that attacked people out of nowhere'' said Tom explaining how bad it was.

''Can you do anything to stop them'' asked Rose Red.

''Not exactly what you looking at'' said Tom noticing she was staring at him curiously.

''Nothing just didn't noticed there were others like me'' said Rose Red smiling happily at this.

Tom couldn't help but wonder what she meant as she reminded him of the royal couple that had vanished all those years ago

''I forgot to introduce myself I am Rose Red this is Diaval and Basil'' said Rose Red.

''Name is Tom odd how you treat those animals like your friends as if they are actually people'' said Tom.

''Well you see there is a funny reason behind that'' said Rose Red as she leaned forward towards him.

Before she did had time to tell him as something knocked wildly against the tree house causing them to be rocked from side to side.

''That was that'' said Rose Red as they fell violently to the floor.

''That sounds like trouble and it has brought more'' said Tom as they were thrown out of the tree down onto the ground.

Luckily a portal on the bottom of the ground opened up causing them to fall through to another world.

Rose Red stared around her to see she was back in the forest she had lived in all her life. Wondering Tom had gone as Diaval had shape shifted back into his human form.

''The next time we go through a portal we should use one that we can land softly on'' said Diaval grumbling at this.

''Diaval you always seem to be grumpy whenever bad things happen now where you think Tom went to'' said Rose Red staring around for any sign of him.

''It appears that the portal opened to many different worlds so if my guess is right then Tom flew himself into another world cutting himself off from us'' said Basil sensing the strange chain reaction.

''I do hope he is alright'' said Rose Red as Maleficent was calling her name.

They wandered till they reached a small clearing with two tall trees with bushes that some flowers were growing or sprouting out from the ground.

Before her stood Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Siven, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Charlie, Mrs Brisby, Justin, Jenny, Timmy, Tanya, Fievel and Maleficent.

Also with them were six other figures who Rose Red had never seen before in her life.

The first one was a young man holding a

shepherd's crook. He had white blondish hair as his skin was pale. He stood barefooted as he wore dark trousers and a light coloured shirt...

The second was a fairy who had parts of hummingbird with bright golden wings and a golden feather on her head.

The third was a smaller fairy with the same gold father as the older fairy had on her head.

The fourth was a large grey rabbit as he wore grey leather armour and plants over him. He held on his body two boomerangs.

The fifth was an elderly man with a white beard and white hair as he wore a red and white jacket with a brown gold chuckle belt, long red trousers and black boots with a red and white hat.

The sixth was a man who looked older than the other one as his body, beard and face was all in white.

''Rose Red I would like you to meet the guardian Jack Frost, Tooth with her helper Baby Tooth, North, Bunnymund and Sandman'' said Maleficent introducing each one of them.

Rose Red smiled politely at each one as they bowed low to her as she wondered why as she stood shyly beside Maleficent.

Rose Red saw a large blanket set with many plates of different food. There was one plate of different cheeses as Fievel was trying to sneak one away but Tanya had made him put it back.

A second plate had many carrots laid on top as a third held small pies filled with either fruit or vegetables, small little sandwiches sat on a fourth.

On a fifth plate was small dainty looking cakes decorated with white icing as a three layer cake stood in the middle which was covered in light red icing like a rose as it decorated with candles of the number of Rose Red's age as butterfly shape patterns were styled around each of the layer.

Basil had scurried over where the others sat on the blanket that was placed on top of the grass.

''Rose Red why are you sad isn't it wonderful'' said Mrs Brisby as many of them had brought gifts with them.

''Yes but I wish Tom was here to share it too'' said Rose Red sadly.

''Who is Tom'' asked Justin confused.

''He is a human that Rose Red met'' said Diaval as him and Basil made sure they didn't let slip of their narrowing escape with Rose Red.

''I know why not we play a game that will cheer you up'' said Jenny to Rose Red.

Rose Red smiled at as she loved the games they usually played together.

''I know why not we hide while you try and find us'' said Timmy to Rose Red as they scurried off leaving Maleficent to speak to the guardian with Elsa.

Anna and Kristoff had stayed behind with Siven as they saw the grim look on their faces.

''Maleficent what is really going on besides inviting us to Rose Red's party though we have no knowledge of her for all these years'' said Jack Frost.

''In other Pitch's stink is all over this'' said Bunnymund raising an eyebrow at this.

''I am afraid so he is after what is known as the last Essence of Hope'' said Maleficent sadly.

''I remember it was foretold long ago that the balance created the Essenceof Hope to keep the side of good strong when the light which it was the hope that brought into mortal hearts faded out then'' said Tooth stopping herself.

''Then all evil is let loose into chaos'' said North finishing her sentence.

''Which is why the last piece of it was connected to Rose Red's world when she was born which is why Maleficent hid her as Pitch is certain to sent the world as you said into chaos'' said Elsa.

''And that was why Rose Red was put into Maleficent's care'' said Anna feeling pity for Rose Red.

''Well we are glad she is with you Maleficent and not in the hands of Pitch we would all fear what would had happened if he did'' said Bunnymund.

That moment Rose Red ran across the forest searching for the many places her friends would have hidden which she checked under the bushes and roots.

She turned happily to see Sandman who had come beside her.

''Hello there do you want to play'' said Rose Red as she saw Sandman draw back in fear as he sensed something.

As Sandman glowed his white light around her as Rose Red as a white mist surrounded her as large white winged butterflies appeared before her from her mind.

''I thought I heard the flip flapping of a butterfly'' said a voice that startled the two of them as they saw Pitch with Ratisuis standing beside him.

''Do I know you from somewhere'' asked Rose Red as her mind seemed blank as she did knew them somewhere from long ago.

''You have when you escaped me twice when you were a baby and a child which I don't know how my nightmare wouldn't effect you'' said Pitch.

''Nightmare'' said Rose Red as she watched the white mist become black as the butterflies transformed into bats.

As pitch walked slowly towards her as Sandman tried to protect hers as blasts of ice hit the bats making them crumble away.

''Elsa'' said Pitch snarling her name in anger.

''Pitch we should had known that you were about'' said Bunnymund placing his hands on his boomerangs.

Tooth was floating proudly in her golden glow with Baby Tooth by her side with North, Jack Frost and Maleficent.

''So where is your friends then Pitch'' said Diaval who stood beside Maleficent.

''They are about'' said Pitch.

They noticed how calm Pitch spoke as something flew a blast at Elsa making her fall to the ground as the same blast broke some of the branches from the trees.

Valtor flew down as he landed gracefully as he sent another blast at one of the tree a sit blasted into many small tiny pieces.

Maleficent flew into the air as her wings beat at the fast pace as she was thrown to the ground by Icy who sent a blast of ice nearly hitting one of her wings.

The rest of the group heard the noise as they prepared for battle as large blasts of fire flew from Sora and Roxas's keyblades hitting straight at LadyDevimon and Myotismon who flew out of the way dodging the attack.

Jack Frost sent many blasts of ice from his crook at any in sight as Bunnymund sent his boomerangs flying. Namine, Kairi and Riku threw many stones and twigs or anything they could find to use to fight with.

Timmy sent many arrow flying from his crossbow as red flashes of light flew from the amulet that Mrs Brisby wore around her neck while Jenny flew about wildly slashing her twin daggers at any of Pitch's followers in sight.

Justin slashed the air with his sword trying to fend himself against Fidget who was chasing him about while Maleficent had grown Basil to the exact height of a man to fight against Ratigan and Jenner.

Axel send the fire from his rings at anyone in sight as Demyx sent water from his guitar gushing out at the smaller animals to knock them off their feet.

Hans clashed his sword against anyone that came near him as Ansem sent blasts of dark magic at any area he touched.

''This isn't safe Diaval take Rose Red away from here'' said Maleficent as he obeyed leading Rose Red out of the danger.

Pitch saw this as he stared angrily making sure not to let Rose Red escape him a third time.

''Valtor, Myotismon after her make sure you do it right'' said Pitch as they obeyed the order.

Maleficent stared in horror as her eyes went wide in fear. She was not letting any help come to Rose Red. She flew into the air as Darcy and Stormy had sent to blasts of lighting at her nearly sending the attacks at her wings.

While Cat R Waul, Warren and Chula was waiting for any sins of life as they waited for their orders. They had wondered where Botticelli had run too as he hadn't appeared.

They watched as Rose Red and Diaval emerged as they ran past them. Neither of the three decided to help them.

That moment both Diaval and Rose Red were thrown off their feet as Rose Red was forced onto her knees.

As Valtor had held her wrists behind her back as she tried to struggle free.

Diaval raced towards her as he was about to help when something held him in a tight grip by his throat.

''It is alright Diaval all we want you to do is give a message to the guardians from Pitch'' said Myotismon in a hiss.

Diaval glared at him as he continued to speak.

''We know those guardians have information on the last Essence of Hope'' said Myotismon.

Diaval knew that everyone knew that the guardians had every single piece of information in history.

''So if they why is it important'' said Diaval in angrily tone.

''You know how much Pitch wants to find it'' said Myotismon as he had released his grip from Diaval's throat.

Once he had done so Diaval flew towards Valtor who had vanished along with Rose Red and Myotismon leaving Diaval alone in the clearing.

Diaval gulped knowing how upset everyone would be especially Maleficent once discovering that they had Rose Red.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

''What you just let them get away with Rose Red'' said Jack Frost as he shouted this at Diaval.

''What else could I had done they could had easily threaten her life which is something I won't allow upon her'' said Diaval arguing back in his defence.

Diaval had returned to them after he had told them the message that he had been given.

''Sounds like we have to go and rescue her'' said Kristoff shrugging at this.

''No that is what they are thinking I am afraid we must do it'' said Tooth sadly.

''What go to him tell where that last Essence is hiding but he will kill her if he finds out'' said Bunnymund thinking this sounded a little unfair for Rose Red.

The others of the group thought they knew something that they weren't telling them as Maleficent could hear her heart aching away into small shatters.

She had promised to keep Rose Red safe from any harm and now she had let her parents down.

''Then if this deed must be done then let it be done'' said Maleficent sadly at this.

They had started to think on a plan to rescue Rose Red while they tried to settle down after the battle with Pitch from earlier.

That same moment Pitch led his followers through the portal into the fortress as he banged his fist against one of the walls. He couldn't believe he had been defeated by some pint size animals, some kids, a reindeer, an ice harvester, a snow queen, fairy along with the guardians.

He could feel his blood sizzling through his whole body as he held his fists in clench tightness till he had calmed down.

''Ah Pitch you are back how was the battle'' Valtor asked though it came out in a mocking humour than asking him a simple question.

''Badly and where were you and Myotismon I didn't see you two joining with the fight'' said Icy coldly at him.

''Calm down I was simply well we were delivering a message to the guardians'' said Valtor as all their ears were pricked to this.

''Did you give them it directly'' said Pitch as he knew what it was that he had asked them to tell the guardians.

''Well no we gave it to that Maleficent's shape shifting bird'' said Myotismon.

''And why did you tell him that when you know you told only the guardians were to be told about it'' said LadyDevimon in a tone more coldly than Icy's was.

''We have reason it better to so since they will come when they know what we have'' said Myotismon stepping aside.

Pitch saw squirming in Valtor's grip was Rose red as she spun her head around in every direction in fear at those staring at her.

''Oh yes nearly forgotten about you'' said Pitch thinking at least one good thing had happened to him.

''Can we put the human out of her misery now'' said Ratisuis growling the words with his eyes flashing from the usual brown to violet then back to brown again.

Rose Red wondered how he had managed to do the trick quickly without any trouble while she thought of how to escape her own tricky situation a moment.

''Not now Ratisuis you of all now my pet that I would like a little fun till our guests arrive'' said Pitch as a dark thought came to his mind.

This worried Rose Red wondering what he meant as something dropped from within her plopping lightly onto the floor as Ansem caught it in one of his hands.

''Where did you get that'' asked Ansem staring at the details of the weapon in interest.

''It was given to me by Maleficent I didn't steal it I didn't know where she found it'' said Rose Red wondering herself how the fairy had found the dagger.

In truth Snow White had given it to Maleficent to give to Rose Red moments before her full transformation before Maleficent had left wanting her to give it to Rose Red when she was ready to have it.

'' Such a remarkable detail it has isn't it though she won't be needing it now where she is going anyway'' said Ratigan as they were still stare in wonder what had kept Botticelli so long.

They knew the rat of their team had other things on his mind and others to make lives suffer but they thought at least he would have told them where he was going.

Rose Red had broke free from Valtor's grip as she was about to flee but Pitch had stop her as she felt her body begin to feel tired.

Her head drooped as her eyes became heavy as she was lift mid way off the ground in a sleeping position.

As Pitch walked towards her as he touched her body the same tinkling sound that he had heard so long ago entered his body making him reel back in anger and alarm.

''Impossible how can it be here'' said Pitch in outrage that this discovery.

While Maleficent and her group stared up at the dark fortress as they had arrived from the portal.

''So this where Pitch lives'' said Kristoff raising an eyebrow unimpressed with the appearance.

''I agree not a place to find much pleasure in'' said Elsa who was used to coldness but she knew this sort of coldness made her heart tremble a little.

''So how you think we get inside'' asked Fievel staring up at them.

''Well we could try climbing up if we were careful to place our footing but I believe that will be a slim chance due to the sharp brambles and thorns'' said Basil knowing how dangerous it would become if one of them had fallen.

''Agreed and I don't see us entering the usual way if we want to start a fight'' said Sora.

''Aw Sora you are no fun'' said Jenny taking her twin daggers that she had carried with her.

''But Jenny I think Sora has a good point if you want to get yourself injured, hurt or killed go right ahead'' said Riku.

Jenny huffed at this placing her twin daggers away.

''We could fly through an open area Maleficent how high can you, Tooth and Baby Tooth and Diaval fly'' asked Justin.

''As high as I can Sora as well as Diaval can'' said Maleficent thinking this inside her head.

''Good then I think we have found our way inside'' said Tooth smiling brightly at this.

Maleficent began to beat her wings as she made sure to carry each one across while Diaval, Tooth and Baby Tooth carried the small animals like Justin, Basil, Mrs Brisby, Timmy, Jenny, Fievel and Tanya on their backs across towards the fortress.

As they were halfway a wild wind blasted at them sending the group to the ground into the darkest part of the place that looked like a spooky scary forest.

The tall trees stood in many straight lines with their jagged spiked brown dead leaves as some of the branches limped in agony. The ground was bare with only solid earth as no flowers grew.

''Where is this place'' asked Roxas as each of them stared around them.

''A wasteland of a forest I can see'' said Maleficent answering his question.

That moment from many areas all of Pitch's followers sprang up surrounding the group making sure they didn't escape.

''Well look what crawled or should I say flown'' said Demyx though no one else laughed at his joke.

''Pitch where is Rose Red if you have harmed her'' said Maleficent who didn't feel responsible in hurting Pitch with her magic.

''Calm down Maleficent you know you get really thirsty for battle when you are that fiery'' said Merlock who flow down changing into his actual form from the hawk he had become which meant he had been on look out for their arrival.

''Well look what dragged itself in the old wizard who thinks he is so great he can shape shift into anything where is your pathetic excuse of a servant'' said Diaval as he was mocking Merlock in any way he could.

That moment Dijon had fallen in a clumsy heap onto the ground beside Merlock as he rolled his eyes in embarrassment at this.

''Now well you all stop that I wish to talk with the guardians'' said Pitch as they stared at him giving him their full attention.

''Look whatever you have to say to them you can say to us'' said Namine trying to sound brave at this.

''Very well where is the last Essence of Hope'' said Pitch as he waited for an answer.

''That old thing you are still chasing after it'' said North trying to make it sound that it didn't sound important or powerful thought it truly was.

''You know full well Pitch it had died years ago due to you'' said Tooth darkly as she floated up in the air.

''I don't think I thought all had died out but I feel one still exists to this day'' said Pitch.

None of the guardians answered to this as Pitch sighed impatient to this. He knew he would have other ways of making them tell him.

As he moved forward as Valtor emerged holding Rose Red wriggling hard as she could to break free from him. Pitch nodded to Ansem who held the dagger in his hand as he threw it towards Valtor who caught it.

Valtor held it in his free hand to hold making it let go of Rose Red's wrist as he used his shoulder to tighten around her as he placed the dagger's blade tipping at the front of her neck.

''You have twenty minutes to tell me where it is or she will have a very bleak future indeed'' said Pitch as Ratigan had opened his pocket watch to count down the time.

No one had spoke as the minutes had slowly counted down as each of them knew if they did tell Pitch where it was then certainly Rose Red would be put in serious harm.

As the minutes had finally reached twenty Ratigan had closed the pocket watch placing it back inside his pocket. As pitch turned to Valtor as he gave him the signal to end Rose Red's life.

They watched as Rose Red tried to struggled herself away from the blade which was no use. Feeling they would never forgive themselves Jack Frost felt he had to do something fast.

''Wait'' said Jack Frost as everyone stared in shock at this.

''So you finally decided to talk'' said Pitch as he turned to Valtor to stop as Rose Red relaxed a little at this.

''We will tell you where it is but before that first you must release Rose Red'' said Bunnymund who was keeping himself calm as possible as he could as he was understanding what Jack Frost was thinking inside of his head hoping it would work.

When this was said Rose Red was thrown onto the ground as she was shoved forward to get to her feet.

Diaval had changed into his human form helping her get to her feet. He turned to Maleficent who had leaned him forward towards her.

''Get Rose Red out of here at once'' she whispered to him as he nodded at this.

Rose Red wondered what was going on as Diaval led her forward.

'''Don't run only walk slowly we can't let them know something is wrong'' said Diaval assuring her as he spoke so only she could hear.

Knowing what this meant Rose Red walked forward as they left the two groups alone.

Once seeing they were gone Pitch turned to face them. Before anything could be done or said Maleficent's group ran into battle.

Sensing he had been cheated Pitch flew at her as both leaders of good and evil fought the other.

Rose Red had turned her head around to see the fight as Maleficent was thrown to the ground backwards in pain. Many of those she had come to call as her friends were either hurt or badly wounded as they continued to fight on.

She was about to head back to help them when Diaval had made her to move forward to keep on walking.

Rose Red stared sadly as she turned to move onward. Pitch sensed this as he signals LadyDevimon to go after them.

Diaval and Rose Red were halfway as they had begun to walk into a slow run as LadyDevimon had sprung at them from behind. She tore and claw at the two forcing Rose Red to the ground to shield herself by curling into a ball.

Before LadyDevimon could harm her blasts of ice hit her body causing her wings to be hit and parts of her body as LadyDevimon fell to the ground screaming in pain.

They turned round to see Elsa who had seen LadyDevimon chase after them as she had left the fight to help them.

''Elsa why is Pitch willing to hurt those I love and care'' said Rose Red.

''Because somehow we know deep down how special you are deep down inside as he somehow knows but tell why''' said Elsa.

Rose Red stared at Elsa in confusion as she didn't feel special at all.

''Maybe my song can help you see the power within you'' said Elsa helping Rose Red to her feet though she kept her gaze firm on LadyDevimon who was slowly rising her feet as well.

Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I am the queen

''A kingdom of isolation what you mean by that Elsa'' said Rose Red confused as Elsa was thinking of Rose Red's former home.

This had made Elsa use her magic of ice and snow to swirl around Rose Red in a blue and white swirl around her.

Elsa: The wind is howling the swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried

Conseal, don't feel be the good girl you always had to be

Conseal, don't feel don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

As Elsa kept placing the magic swirls around Rose Red as this was giving her a signal to start moving as Diaval joined her.

They continued walking onward as the blue and white swirls whirling around Rose Red wherever she turned.

Elsa: Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they are going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

As the swirls flew from Rose Red as they lit up around the area they walked as Elsa sensed LadyDevimon getting up as she turned to face her.

Elsa: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

As Elsa sent blasts of her ice and snow hitting directly at LadyDevimon in fast motion as she flew into the air as she swiped at her.

Elsa: Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I'll stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

As the wind around Elsa began to pick up wildly as her ice and snow flew wildly into a blizzard.

Elsa: My powers flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back the past is in the past

As the wind began to pick up as Elsa's blizzard became stronger as it flew towards LadyDevimon.

Elsa: Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I'll stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

As Elsa sent more blasts of ice and snow as she had created an ice barrier strong enough for Rose Red and Diaval to escape as she watched them run further into the darken forest.

Rose Red noticed as she was running that Elsa had given her the dagger that she had earlier which meant Elsa had got it back when she had given it to her when she was fighting with LadyDevimon.

Rose Red had no time to think as herself and Diaval kept on running till they had fallen onto the ground. This time Rose Red had luckily fallen head first into a bush out of sight.

But Diaval wasn't as lucky as he tried to get up to his knees as he heard the sound of scurrying towards him.

He looked up to see he was face to face with Botticelli as Diaval groaned at this.

Diaval would have expecting anyone but not Botticelli knowing what the rat was truly like especially on an empty stomach.

''What tasty delight has entered my path why it isn't Diaval the devoted shape shifter of the fairy of Maleficent'' said Botticelli.

''Evening to you too Botticelli I will be on my way now'' said Diaval getting to this feet but Botticelli had stopped him.

''What is your hurry Diaval surely you can stay around for supper'' said Botticelli grinning an unpleasant smile at him.

Diaval knew what that smile meant as he hated it as he was dragged off to where Botticelli resided in his home in another part of the area.

Rose Red stared in horror as she knew she had to save Diaval as he would have done for her. She arrived at a darken clearing behind some large bushes as a high trail of smoke was seen beyond it.

She saw pushing them gently aside to see Botticelli beside a large cooking pot upon some dried wood that was burning as he was busily chopping some vegetables into it in a fast pace.

Rose Red sensed that Botticelli was a rat that had a thing for food as she saw Diaval tied to a pole with his body bound to it including his ankles and wrists which were tied behind his back.

Making sure she wasn't seen Rose Red sneaked towards Diaval as she took out her dagger in a bent position as she began to cut him loose.

''What is this a little extra that roamed into my home she would do quite nice'' said Botticelli smacking his lips together at her.

Rose Red stared in fear as she was tied as well to the pole with her back behind Diaval's with her ankles and wrists tied behind her back.

She stared glancing at Botticelli who was busily chopping away as she began to edge her dagger in digamous angles towards Diaval to cut him free.

''I better keep hold of this in case''' said Botticelli snatching it away form her.

Rose Red watched as Botticelli made his way back towards the pot as she felt this was all her fault.

Her friends and the one she had come to love as a mother was fighting against a strange army to protect and now she and Diaval were going to end up some rat's dinner.

While they were still fighting against Pitch and his allies as Maleficent sensed the peril somehow as her love for Rose Red was connected to her.

''Tanya, Fievel take Siven and Charlie and go to Rose Red I fear she and Diaval might need you'' said Maleficent as Tanya nodded as she left with her brother following behind.

They headed up to Siven getting on his back and he and Charlie raced off to find them.

While before Botticelli could think of putting either Diaval or Rose Red in the pot something came bounding out as it bucked the antlers at him causing Botticelli to fall backwards.

He reached to grab something which was the pot as he had no time to stop himself as the boiling hot water poured all over causing him to scream in a howling pain.

At that same time Charlie appeared beside Siven as he bit at Botticelli as both the dog and reindeer fought the rat while Tanya and Fievel scurried his back as they carried the dagger towards their friends.

''About time you two showed up'' said Diaval once Rose Red had cut themselves loose.

''Well we could had been here sooner but we were busy helping the others fight off Pitch'' said Fievel.

Diaval ignored the younger mouse's cheek as he whistled signing Siven and Charlie over as himself, Rose Red, Tanya and Fievel got on his back as Siven raced off with Charlie by his side as they headed off from the clearing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rose Red, Diaval, Tanya and Fievel kept riding on Siven who was starting to feel a bit tired by carrying all of them on his back.

''You are exhausted with walking aren't you Siven'' said Rose Red as he nodded letting her off his back.

Diaval followed after her taking his leave as she stood in the bare wasteland that they had arrived in outside of the forest.

''Where exactly are we'' Rose Red asked out loud at this.

''Who knows another part of goodness and beauty that Pitch had stolen from this world you see it was a different one'' said Diaval as Fievel and Tanya slide off Siven's neck and back onto the ground.

''Then why is Pitch chasing me I have no power or threat to him'' said Rose Red staring up into his eyes with hers.

Diaval sighed as he couldn't help staring into those lost hopeful eyes as he knew the truth was once spoken would ruined her life forever.

'''It is a long story Rose that will be told once we feel fit to tell you but now be patient alright'' said Diaval trying to smile the best he could at her.

Rose Red could sense that he was hiding something as she stared strangely at him.

''You know Rose Red you need to rest we can't go on running forever'' said Tanya staring up at her.

''You are right Tanya sooner or later Pitch will catch up to us'' said Diaval as this caused Rose Red to stare in fright.

''Don't worry Rose that big bully has to get through us first to get to you'' said Fievel staring proudly at her.

''That is really sweet of you Fievel'' said Rose Red beginning to trail off as her thoughts seemed elsewhere.

It was Tom as she wondered where he was or that he was alright after the frightful attack on him as she stood a few inches beside the tree as she placed a hand on the bark.

''You know I think some rest will do us some good Siven be on watch in case any of Pitch's followers come after us'' said Diaval as he helped Rose Red up into the branches of the tree.

They watched as Rose Red began to glow a golden glow around the outline of her body as they had become smaller as they rested among the branches.

Diaval stared downward in his shrunken size among the foot of the tree in case any danger did come to them.

''You know Rose you seem sad as if a part of you had been taken from you'' said Fievel staring at her.

''It feels it has Fievel for I meet another of my human kind today and I fear I might not ever see him again'' said Rose Red sadly from where she laid on her branch.

''Oh Rose Red don't cry as long there is somewhere out there for you are never alone'' said Tanya trying to comfort her as she stared at the two mice.

''Tanya is right as long you keep your hope Rose Red then Pitch or nothing can destroy you'' said Fievel.

Rose Red began to turn away as she was about to close her eyes for the evening as she couldn't see laying on her back staring at the two mice knowing that she needed their kind advice.

Fievel: Somewhere out there

Beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me

And loving me tonight

As Rose Red felt this brought hope as she stared up at the bright night sky as the air had calmed down around them.

Tanya: Somewhere out there

Someone's singing a prayer

That we'll find one another

In that big somewhere out there

And even though I know how very

Far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing

On the same bright star

Rose Red thought this as she thought for the first time in this murky wasteland of a place the moon had finally shone done upon them.

Rose Red couldn't help as her two friends sang as the images of her and Tom appeared in the white moonlight dancing together in flowing motion.

Fievel: And when the wind starts to sing

A lonesome lullaby

It helps to think that we're sleeping

Underneath the same big sky

As that moment the image of Tom had vanished with Rose Red standing by herself as he had returned as they continued to dance.

Fievel and Tanya: Somewhere out there

If love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere out there

Out where dreams

Come true

As that same moment as they had stopped singing as the dancing of the two images had come to a slow halt as Rose Red had fallen asleep on her branch.

Diaval watched from where he laid that how beautiful and strong that Rose Red had become during her time growing up.

''She sure is special to you besides in friend terms'' said Tanya standing below his feet.

''Tanya not so loud you will wake Rose Red up and besides don't scare someone like that''' said Diaval in a grumpy mood at her.

''Oh come on Diaval you really like her don't you'' said Fievel staring at where Diaval's glance fell on Rose Red.

''Only in the sense of friendship look she is in serious danger with Pitch after her I feel it best we keep our emotions in tact'' said Diaval as both Tanya and Fievel stared at him unsure about that.

Diaval sighed at this as he lay onto his back rolling onto his side as the four of them began to fall straight to sleep.

While in the domain area of the fortress Pitch had lashed out in anger at the defeat of Maleficent and those that were willing to protect Rose Red as he had paced about the room.

Ratisuis stood staring at his master's odd behaviour as Botticelli had appeared from nowhere.

''About time where have you been'' said Ratisuis snapped at him.

''Temper Ratisuis I have been how should I put here and there as I see how strong that little mouse pest has become on us'' said Botticelli as each single one of them were confused by this.

''I mean the girl honestly I am only adding a little humour to lighten the mood'' said Botticelli as Pitch was still deep in thought.

''Well we don't need any humour this evening and if you –'' said LadyDevimon flying towards him about to hit him as Ratigan had blocked her from moving forward.

''How can the last Essence of Hope survive in the body of this mere child as I can see why Maleficent in your reasoning in taking the child in great care'' said Pitch speaking mostly to himself.

Each of them wondered what their strong powerful leader was thinking as he snapped out of his thoughts.

''Valtor go with Myotismon, LadyDevimon, Icy, Stormy and Darcy search the skies for any sign of her'' said Pitch as he knew those would do anything in their power to see her safe.

''Of course we will search any piece of land till she is found with our many spells and attacks'' said Icy.

''That is all I ask as Cat R Waul, Warren, Chula I want you to search the grounds with Ratigan and Fidget'' said Pitch as Cat R Waul and Warren had bumped in a clumsy manner into each other upon hearing this.

.Ratigan rolled his eyes at this as they took their leave as well as he turned to the others.

''Merlock take your grovelling servant with you shape shift into any animal you choose as I want you as well Ansem, Demyx, Axel and Hans to hunt her down till she is found and brought back alive'' said Pitch as they obeyed the command.

''Shall I go with them too as I should join the hunt'' said Ratisuis once they had left.

''You well my pet as I got a personal mission for you to hunt and rid of that raven pet of hers without him that girl can't handle to fend herself out in the open or by herself'' said Pitch as Ratisuis made happy rat noises upon hearing this.

He had loved to tear his teeth into Diaval to watch Rose Red scream in pain and fear upon seeing her close dearest friend taken from her by him.

''Now leave me as I must think my next plan of action'' said Pitch as Ratisuis had left him in the cold dark silence.

''And soon I will gain the last Essence of Hope and with it gone I can cause nightmares and fears wherever I go'' said Pitch to himself.

As that moment the sound of a loud low organ was heard playing in the background.

Pitch: In the dark of night I was tossing and turning

And the nightmare I had was bad as can be

It's scared me out of my wits

A corpse falling into bits

Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me

As Pitch flew about wildly as he faded and reformed himself among the walls as an orb appeared before his face.

Pitch: I was the mystical in all of the world

When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake

My curse made each of them pay

As the orb showed images of the past of the shadow nightmare like creatures before him.

Pitch: But one little girl got away

Little Rose Red beware

Pitch has been awaken

He banged his fist upon the image of Rose Red in the orb. In his anger he swiped it away as it vanished from view.

That moment many groans and moans were heard of many spirits had appeared him.

Various spirits: In the dark of the night people will find her

In the dark of the night before dawn

Pitch had formed among the wall as he slipped through it like a black shadow as he had vanished from sight.

Pitch: The revenge will be sweet

Various spirits: When the curse is completed

Pitch: She'll be gone

I can feel my powers returning

Tie my robe and a dash of cologue

As he hissed the words appeared words in anger emerged from nowhere in the room.

Pitch: For the smell the pieces are falling into place

I'll see her crawl into place

Dasvidanya Rose Red your grace, farewell

As a full rectangle length mirror appeared before him with Rose Red's image within it as he had swiped it away into nothing.

Various spirits: In the dark of the night terror will strike her

Pitch: Terror is the least thing I will do

Various spirits: In the dark of the night will brew

Pitch: Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real

Various spirits: In the dark of the night

Pitch: She will be through

Various spirits: In the dark of the night people will find her

Oohs

In the dark of the night terror comes true doom her

Pitch: My dear there's a sign

As he created a dark bronze bowl as he slipped a long worm into his mouth as his raised it.

Pitch, various spirits: It's the end of the line

Various spirits: In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

As Pitch began to summon dark monster shadow type figures that appeared by his single command floating around wildly in the room as an invisible wind began to pick up.

Pitch: Come my minions rise for your master

Let your evil shine

Find her now

Yes fly ever fast

The monster shadow like figures began to fly faster and fast above the ceiling of the room. It had glowed in a dark black from Pitch's body engulfing the whole room.

Various spirits: In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

As the unknown wind became faster as the glow flew more wildly from Pitch's body with his anger summoning them around him.

Pitch: She'll be mine

The monster shadow figures had vanished from sight as the room had calmed down including his whole body as Pitch began to breathe easily smirking at his work.

He knew they would find Rose Red as he thought the last Essenceof Hope wouldn't bother him now.

Morning had come as Rose Red had awoken as she stared up at the dark grey sky as she saw it never shone once.

''It seems no light still is fearful to come'' said Rose Red speaking to herself as Diaval had sat beside her.

''That is the way Pitch keeps it hungry I found some apples in these branches'' said Diaval smiling at her.

Rose Red stared at the rosy red apple in his hand that he was handing out to her. Rose Red thought it triggered a part of her past memories as she shook it away.

''No I am not that hungry'' said Rose Red sliding down the branches onto the ground.

She came over to Siven who awaited her as she led him to a stream nearby to give him some water to drink.

Rose Red stared down at her own reflection in the water.

''Your heart is so good it shoes the true beauty of yourself'' said Ariel's voice as Rose Red saw as the mermaid dove to the surface splashing through the water to greet her.

''Ariel I am so glad you are here I am so confused'' said Rose Red sighing softly.

''I can see why being in Pitch's domain I was on my way to meet you for your birthday when I discover all of you under attack' said Ariel though she wished she was there to help.

''You could do nothing anyway Ariel you haven't seen any humans like me on your travels haven't you'' said Rose Red hoping that she had seen Tom.

''Actually I have I found him upstream poor thing lucky I took him to shore come on'' said Ariel as Rose Red knew that Ariel had given her the power to swim underwater.

Diaval watched from a safe distance as Rose Red dipped her feet into the water as the golden glow appeared around her as she was changing into another form.

She dove into the water as Diaval tried to rush over to stop her. Rose Red had transformed herself into a mermaid.

Her long hair was tied in a ponytail as she wore a white slender vest top with long pieces of material down the both sides of it down her arms that were attached to two gold wristbands on her wrists with a gleaming white fish tail.

Rose Red swam alongside Ariel as they swam in silence till they had reached the area that Ariel had left Tom.

Rose Red had slowly emerged from the water in the same golden glow transforming back into her human form stepping on dry land.

Suddenly that moment she was forced onto her chest as she turned round staring up into the sky to see a black monster shadow figure standing before her.

It looked female but the whole body which was the arms, face and hands were black with a long pointed nose and dark hollow eyes staring straight at her.

The long black hair of the shadow figure was long in a tangled mass down the back with a black torn ragged tattered dress with long sleeves that were also in tatters.

Rose Red took to her feet preparing to fight taking out the dagger that she had brought with her about to fight.

As both their eyes stared into each other's Rose Red saw the monster shadow like figure stared in sorrow at her.

It seemed it had knew her from somewhere before but she couldn't think where as he raised a hand forward to lightly touch her.

''Rose Red'' said Tom's voice calling out to her as this had cause the shadow to react fearfully flying away as Rose Red stared thoughtfully wondering either to follow it or not.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

''So where exactly did you run off to when those shadow things suddenly attacked us'' said Tom stretching the back of his head though they were both glad to see the other.

''That is a very long thing to explain Tom'' said Rose Red shyly away wondering how to tell him.

''Well they must had come from somewhere'' said Tom as they walked side by side as they felt their bodies shimmering through a water like surface from another portal back into the forest.

''Tom my whole life is a completely difficult situation to explain'' said Rose Red softly standing beside him.

''Tell me it might take some time for m adjusting but we can – did we enter this place earlier or something'' said Tom confused at they were standing in where Rose Red grew up near the cottage.

''Come on I have lots of show you'' said Rose Red happily taking Tom's hand as they raced off after the other.

As they fell on top of each other onto the ground as they laid side by side staring up at different shapes of clouds.

Rose Red: Look at that cloud as high as a tree

At least that is how it looks to me

How about you

What if we see things differently?

As Rose Red had sat up as she stared at the clouds then Tom thinking happy deep thoughts form where she sat.

Rose Red: Show me show me how the world looks through your eyes

Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine

Show me how the world looks through your eyes

And I can show you how they look through mine

As she had got to her feet taking Tom's hand into hers helping him up as they raced across the green grass as the sun had shone for the next day.

A sit seemed the world around them as peaceful as the events of Pitch's attack or the shadow figures had disappeared from any train of thought as both Rose Red and Tom jumped through the water.

Many puddles were sounded under their feet as they laughed running along it.

Rose Red: If I had wings I could fly

I would tell you all about the sky

She jumped high into the air and landed down beside him.

Rose Red: How about you

If dreams came true

What do you imagine you could do

As night had fallen as the sky was a bright dark blue with the stars and moon twinkling around them as many fireflies circling around them sparking them in the bright lights.

Rose Red and Tom: Show how the world looks through your eyes

Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine

Show how the world looks through your eyes

And I can show you how they look through mine

As they danced about the clearing as they stared into each other's eyes in the circle of the fireflies around them.

Rose Red: And I could show you secret trails

Where no one else's ever gone

I bet you got secrets too

So don't be shy come on, come on, come on, come on

As Rose Red parted from him as she sped around the clearing as she jumped and landed as the sparkling of the glow surrounded her.

As she took his hand as they raced across the rest of the forest.

Rose Red and Tom: And show me how the world looks through your eyes

Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine

Show me how the world looks through your eyes

And I can shoe you how they look through

Let me show you how they look through mine

''It seems like a real magical place'' said Tom as Rose Red leaned in close to him as they stood near the lake that shone brightly that evening.

S''I know I finish this night never ended for anything'' said Rose Red softly nearly in a whisper in his ear.

Tom turned to face her as she did at the same time as he stared into those eyes that seemed so familiar to him.

''Rose I – oh never mind I bet be heading off'' said Tom turning to leave in his confusion.

''Wait I still had more to show you'' said Rose Red taking his hand leading him to the cottage.

She placed a finger to her lips to tell him to be silent as she stood near the door turning down the handle as it opened.

Tom in his heart felt an uneasy feeling about the cottage. But he didn't say anything to Rose Red not after all the fun they had so far.

They entered to find the cottage in darkness. Rose Red turned her head to see if any of her magical or animal companions were home.

''That is how Maleficent should be home at least Diaval it isn't like him to be late'' said Rose Red speaking out loud.

''I am afraid he would be a bit busy if Ratisuis gets his teeth into him'' said Hans as his voice was coming from the shadows.

As he emerged form the shadows with Ansem as Axel jumped out from behind them with Demyx standing also before them.

''Good now we are all including her little friend Axel watch the door will you'' said Ansem as Axel stood his back in front of it to guard it.

''You won't win they will know what you are planning'' said Rose Red as she sensed coming closer towards them.

'' they will but I fear it will be too late for them once they have'' said Ansem as they kept moving towards them.

''Wait a second Rose you know these guys'' said Tom shocked at what he was hearing.

''Actually you could say we know her long when she was born and her parents you could say were try troublesome like you are'' said Demyx as Axel gave him a dangerous look.

''You weren't suppose to say that'' said Axel growling at him as his two rings glowed dangerously at them.

''You knew my parents why, how'' said Rose Red feelings herself confused this time.

''Let's say they got in the way of Pitch's planning now hold still'' said Ansem as they were almost in touching distance as he reached a hand out to grab her.

That moment Tom feeling the need in his heart to protect Rose Red knowing if she was who he thought she was then head to keep her safe.

He jumped in front of Rose Red knocking Ansem's hand away form her.

''Come on kid hand over the girl then we will be on our way'' said Axel as Tom felt he was going to let that happen.

Axel sent the fire from his rings flying at Tom who had tried to dodge out of the way with Demyx sending some water form his guitar straight at Tom.

This hit Tom in the stomach sending him hurtling to the floor as Rose Red had quickly taken out her dagger ready to fight any of them.

''Come now put down that dagger firstly you don't know how to use or do you want your little friend getting hurt'' said Ansem as his body began to glow.

Rose Red stared down at Tom then glancing back up at them sadly threw her dagger down to her feet.

''Rose no'' said Tom crying out to her as Hans had held her wrists tightly behind her back.

He felt Rose Red trying to wriggle free as he felt a tighter grip on her. That same moment Ansem had opened a portal that would take them directly back to Pitch.

''Thank you have been most helpful'' said Hans mocking down at Tom who couldn't kept up from where he laid.

While in their part of the forest Diaval sense something was wrong as Rose Red hadn't returned back to them.

Tanya and Fievel seemed to both sense his nerves for their young age.

''Diaval where are you going'' Tanya asked as Diaval had jumped onto Siven's back.

''Going after Rose as I feel she might need my help'' said Diaval as both agreed at once rushing up onto Siven as well.

Once all tree were mounted they headed off to find her hoping they weren't to late.

As they rode onward as Diaval was sent flying off of Siven onto the ground as something was burrowing outward from under the earth.

Before him was none other than Botticelli, who towered above him. That same moment Ratigan had emerged from the shadows with Fidget who landed clumsy beside his feet.

Diaval rolled his eyes as they were refusing to let them pass as Ratisuis sprung out of the sky landing downward in a graceful leap beside them.

''So let me guess Pitch's loyal pet has come to do the dirty work'' said Diaval in a mocking tone as this had caused Ratisuis to give a low growl.

''I wouldn't offend Ratisuis if I were you Diaval since he hasn't eaten in a good while'' said Ratigan pointing this fact out in a calm tone.

Diaval gave a wary eyebrow at Ratisuis who had licked his lips.

''Yeah hasn't eaten for hours could easily snack on you if he was hungry'' said Fidget giving a nervous laugh to this.

Ratigan gave an annoyed look as he gave a silent nod to attack as Ratisuis flew at Diaval forcing him onto the ground as he was switching from his rat form into a black demonic form of his former self.

His eyes sparked a fiery red within the blackness with his wings in their torn bat like style as his body was black with his clothes in tatters with his hair entangled behind his head.

They saw how wild and untamed Ratisuis looked in his form as he dove and spiral at Diaval as the shape shifter dove out of way as the two fought.

This gave Siven the signal to charge at Botticelli knocking him off his feet with the use of his antlers.

Tanya and Fievel ran as they pulled at Ratigan's trouser leg as he tried to kick them away as Fidget began chasing the two small rodents about the area.

''Diaval hurry we need your help'' said Fievel avoiding Fidget the best he could.

'''Can you see I am already busy without the front end of him trying to bite my head off' said Diaval holding Ratisuis back the best he could with both of his hands.

Ratigan watched in silence as Demyx appeared from nowhere as he whispered something into his ear.

''Botticelli, Fidget we must take our leave Ratisuis finish off the annoying shape shifting thorn in our side'' said Ratigan snarling the last words as they had vanished after Demyx through the portal.

Diaval tried to figure what he meant as it had come to him as Ratisuis had broke free form his grip.

''Rose'' said Diaval in shock as Ratisuis flew as he bit into Diaval's side as he ached in pain.

This time Ratisuis reeled back as Siven had head butted him in the back several times causing Ratisuis to change back into his normal rat form.

They watched as Ratisuis growled while he tried to withhold the wound as dark blue sliver like liquid oozed out onto the ground.

It had frothed and fizzed causing a burnt chard on where it laid as Ratisuis had vanished from sight.

Fievel stared giving a grossed twisted look on his face as Tanya held her hand up to her nose to make sure the burnt smell didn't reach her nostrils.

''What you think is going on'' Tanya asked.

''I don't know but I do know we need to get back to Rose Red at once'' said Diaval as they got back onto Siven's back which they rode off into the forest.

As that moment Hans was trying to drag Rose Red through the portal in the cottage as she was trying her hardest to stand her ground.

''it is useless fighting accept your fate as to die at Pitch's hands'' said Axel folding his arms staring annoyed at her.

''Now, now don't go frightening her like that'' said Ansem in a smooth tone.

Axel rolled his eyes at this as Tom was trying to get to his feet as he was struggling onto his knees at the same time as instant they heard a loud panic knocking at the door as someone standing behind it was trying to get in.

''Rose, Rose Red you in there'' came Diaval's voice from the other side of the door.

''Yes Diaval both Tom and I are in here'' said Rose Red calling out to him before Hans could stop her.

All of sudden the door was sent flying off the hinges as Siven had burst it open with his head and antlers as Diaval had rushed off of Siven's back.

''Tom watch this Diaval shape shift into any of your forms hurry'' said Rose Red as Diaval understood as he had changed into a large black wolf as he snarled his teeth at them.

Tom watched in amazement as Diaval pounced wildly on top of any in sight causing Hans to let Rose Red slip from his grip.

She ran to Tom's aid helping him up to his feet as Axel flew more fire from his rings directly at them.

They watched as Rose Red was starting to glow a golden glow as it began to glow more and more powerful as it spread wildly around the room as it lit the whole room up in the golden light.

Tom watched in more amazement as Rose Red flew some of the golden glow from her body straight at Ansem, Axel or Hans who tried to dodge out of the way as the portal was beginning to slowly close.

Axel growled in anger as Ansem and Hans had already as he glared at them.

''This won't be the last time Diaval we meet you better watch we will get our hand son that last Essence of Hope'' said Axel angrily as he had vanished at the same time the portal had shut.

''Oh great, great we better leave at once Rose Red start packing'' said Diaval once he had changed back running about the room looking for anything in sight to take with them.

''Diaval, Diaval what did he meant the last Essence of Hope'' said Rose Red softly demanding to know.

Diaval gave her an awkward wondering how to tell her as Maleficent who had been standing behind the door the whole time walked out before them.

''Is she a –'' said Tom trailing off in wonder at Maleficent.

''yes a fairy Tom this is my guardian and mother figure Maleficent'' said Rose Red as Maleficent gave a small friendly bow to Tom who stared in awe at her.

''It is a pleasure to meet a human friend of Rose Red now Rose Red what Axel said is true for when you were born there was a powerful balance that kept good and evil in order'' said Maleficent showing them a gleaming white hourglass filled with large golden balls of light.

''But through the years a great war broke out between good and evil as Pitch and I both fought against the other as we are leaders of both sides Pitch the leader of the those of evil and myself of those of good'' said Maleficent as the hourglass vanished to show images of herself and Pitch fighting against the other.

''Maleficent and many others were brave and noble in protecting the Essence of Hope but Pitch had managed to destroy every single last piece of it so we thought'' said Diaval taking up the tale for her as it showed the balls of light in the hourglass beginning to fade and dim away.

''Till the day you were born as it seemed you brought the last Essence of Hope sleeping inside of you back into our lives Rose Red'' said Maleficent.

''And that is something Pitch can never allow in this world'' said Diaval sadly lowering his head.

''that is why you took me in to keep the last essence of Hope safe from Pitch'' said Rose Red understanding.

''You as well Rose Red you meant more to us as well as it did as –'' said maleficent trailing off as they stared at her.

Rose Red was about to ask when Maleficent began to beat her wings.

''We must at once you will be safe in North's home no one dares go there'' said Maleficent.

''Then we need to travel on foot after that to Tooth's then Bunnymund's'' said Diaval thinking out loud their course of action.

''So we are going to keep on walking till Pitch loses our scent is that why can we at least fight like you did you Maleficent did in the past'' said Tom staring at her.

''I am afraid not Pitch has become to powerful in the passing years to simply defeat come along we must take our leave'' said Maleficent leading Rose Red and Tom up the stairs to pack for the journey ahead.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Pitch flew into a rage seeing the image within the orb of the group descending away from the forest.

''How hard can it be to destroy one little girl'' said Pitch angrily at this.

''I see trapping her is useless unless the child comes of her own free accord'' said Ratigan as they had returned standing before him.

''Well it is your so called pet's fault if he hadn't being too busy in eating that birdie of hers we would had been just fine'' said Fidget as Ratisuis growled showing his many rows of teeth at him.

This caused the bat to flee behind Ratigan's back as he rolled his eyes at this.

''Honestly is there anything that lackey of yours can do right'' said Hans annoyed at Ratigan.

''Like what tell him to go after the girl and bring back her cold beating heart'' said Ratigan with his nostrils flaring at him.

''That is enough leave me as I need time to think'' said Pitch as every single one of them left leaving only Ratisuis and Pitch himself in the room.

''My pet, my grand creation I have failed at this the balance will reform again since she still lives'' said Pitch in sorrow.

''You haven't failed Myotismon, LadyDevimon are still out there with Valtor and those witches and Merlock hasn't returned either with that servant of his'' said Ratisuis pointing this out.

''Then we still have a chance as I wish to have something more fitting prepared for her'' said Pitch as he stared at the image which showed only Rose Red.

The anger he had still baring within him began to rose again into a boiling rage of anger.

He swiped at the orb preparing to smash it into a million small pieces. That very instant he heard a familiar cackling throughout the walls.

''Icy where are you show yourself'' said Pitch who was tired of playing games especially with that witch and her sisters.

But he wondered on why her return so suddenly and without the others.

''Honestly Pitch look at you as our once great ruler now searching forever to destroy one pitiful little girl'' said Icy as she sighed in a dread tone.

''She has the last Essence of Hope you so know being a witch more important god and dark magic is'' said Pitch as he huffed at this.

''It seems so she has weave some spell over you but what if I say I can do ice to not only her body but to her heart as well'' said icy as Pitch lifted his head in interest with his ears pricked up.

''When a woman acquires a certain age'' said Icy as the area in the room began to pick up an icy wind.

Pitch wondered what she meant as he left the coldness around him began to build up but he didn't care since it didn't affect them.

''And the man who adored you no longer swoon'' said Icy as this time the room echoed a low groaning moan.

As the room began to glow a dark blue glow as the wind that Icy had created had began to build faster and faster.

''It pays to avoid the sunlit days and live by the kindly lit moon'' said Icy as the room fell into black darkness.

Pitch felt his heart grow wild joy at the thought of her words of when he could at last rule in darkness in peace.

''But the moon grows old like us all and her beautiful years are done'' said Icy as she showed the image of Rose Red.

This time the beauty around Rose Red began to grow wrinkled and creased. It seemed the flower she was bloomed from was fading away.

''And now he prays through endless days to take his revenge on the sun'' said Icy as the image of Rose Red began to age more and more till it had broken apart into shattered glass.

That moment they heard a rustling and Ratisuis emerged from the shadows as he had been listening to the whole thing. He stared with thoughtful eyes upon his return at Pitch.

Ratisuis: When I was a young creation at my master's side

Master, the royal leader

Reveal to me in secret signs

The mark of the magician

Pitch watched in amazed impressed at his loyalty towards him. Ratisuis emerged in and out of the shadows in both his normal rat form and demonic form.

Ratisuis: And master was no dummy

Did outrageous things with his magic

And often the stiffs that he would shrive

Would look better dead than they did living

As the true images of the many shadow like creatures Pitch had crafted that Ratisuis had made appear with the swipe of his hand.

That same instant he had swiped them back into their shadow like form.

Pitch sighed wishing to turn away at the improvement of his creation that he thought showed where he had failed from.

Pitch: I studied well I learnt the trade

I thought my powers would never fade

If I could find that recipe

To give eternal power to me

It was always my ambition

As Pitch fell to his knees with Ratisuis came up to his side as he laid his head on his shoulder.

Ratisuis: To use master's ambition

And gain some remission

From the vagaries of time

Pitch: Every little ray of sunshine robs me of my power

Who the one to blame

Who the one

Who to curse

Both Ratisuis and Icy stood waiting for him to answer the question that Pitch had given himself as his body twisted and turned.

Pitch: You know the only one to blame would my enemy, Rose Red

As both stared confused at why he thought as he was talking about sunshine then they thought since her heart was goodness that was the reason.

Pitch: Snuff out the light

Claim your right

To a world of darkness

Ratisuis

Of a world of darkness

Icy, baby, turn me on

Every light soon be gone

I could squeeze myself with glee

Icy had sent a blast of ice absorbing from her hands towards Pitch's body. That had glowed a dark ice blue as that same moment the orb appeared showing North's workshop.

They watched as the ice powers that absorbed inside of Pitch flowed into the orb creating the place into coldness.

Pitch: The promises you made to me

I've really stopped at nothing

Murder, treachery and lying

Whatever it takes to keep my powers

You really can't blame a guy for trying

Snuff out the light

Claim your right

To a world of darkness

Snuff out the light

Ratisuis

Of a world of darkness

Snuff out the light

Claim your right

To a world of darkness

Snuff out the light

Apparitions of darkness

Spiralling in circles through the night

Creatures of beguiling blackness

As Pitch's body began to swirl wildly in and out of the shadow like form around the orb as more the ice like magic flowed quickly into the orb.

Pitch: No more squirming in the light

Bats and owls and coiled sea dragons

Crocodiles and carrsion beasts

Swirling in the glowing darkness

Join us in the coming feast

Specture wraith and apparition

Dance and watch the dying sun fade

As the blackness of his shadow like body had calmed down as the same time the cold wind had faded down from the room.

Neither of them felt it around them knowing that they had to wait till Rose Red's arrival to North's place that the fun would begin.

That same moment north had noticed his home and workshop beginning to thraw into ice as pieces appeared from nowhere it encased parts of the place in freezing ice.

''What is happening I must speak with Elsa at once'' said North knowing at the snow queen herself would be able to unlock the strange appearance of the cold weather.

His teeth began to chatter as he was used to cold but not this cold as he felt Pitch was at work but he didn't know how since he couldn't report to the others.

Outside his workshop the group of Rose Red, Diaval, Siven, Tom, Fievel and Tanya stood in front of it.

Tom and Rose Red stared in amazed awe as they had never been at an actual workshop or inside one.

Diaval stared folding his arms seeing no change to the area as he had been here countless of times for Maleficent when Rose Red was a child.

It was to bring back some of the toys that north had build to give Rose Red as gifts or items for her to play with.

Siven had lifted his head as he reared it back in fear causing Rose Red to try in settling him down to calm his nerves.

''What you suppose spooked him'' Tom asked seeing the way that Rose Red had managed to tame Siven.

''Don't know kid guess something in the wind I hope nothing bad has happened to North'' said Diaval as they raced on ahead.

As his name was said north appeared ahead of them waving his hands frantic for them to leave at once.

''Look there is North what you think he is saying'' said Fievel as neither of them could make out what he was actually saying.

As they had moved forward as North tried to warn them back but one of the shadow like creatures that Pitch had sent to see the deed was done flew at North attacking him.

Diaval sensed this flying wildly at the creature bounding inside as both he and the shadow like creature fought each other.

Most of the already made toys were send smashing or thrown to the ground by Diaval and the shadow like creature as some of the paint flew from their pots across the walls.

Tom, Fievel and Tanya had heard the noise racing towards him with Rose Red following behind them.

Once they had entered the workshop they felt a cold chill hanging in the air. At once Rose Red stood still as a statue.

It seemed some invisible force had held a tight grip around her heart inside her chest.

She felt it tightened more around it as the air was leaving her body.

The freezing cold of ice began to enter her body as Rose Red felt herself becoming rather dizzy with the room spinning in and out of her mind.

Diaval had managed to kick the shadow like creature away in time as him and Tom ran towards her.

''Rose'' said both Diaval and Tom as both had caught her in both of their arms before she had fallen to the ground.

They noticed her knees were buckling with her whole body shivering as her eyes were nearly closing.

''Quick we need to get her somewhere to lie down so we can see what the damage has been done to her'' said North as Tom and Diaval nodded in agreement carrying her body being careful not to hurt her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Diaval and Tom carried Rose Red's limp body dashing down a well lit hall as they entered the main room. The rest of the guardians were presented before them.

Both them was also Basil, Mrs Brisby, Timmy, Jenny, Justin, Ariel and Maleficent who landed graceful with the swipe of her huge wings.

''Diaval what is the big emergency'' said Jack Frost doing his best to help calm him down.

Diaval had left Tom's side as he flew wildly in his bard like manners at Jack Frost.

Tom had never seen such anger in Diaval's eyes as he punched his hands at Jack Frost but Tooth got between the two.

''You know Jack didn't mean it Diaval I fear Pitch has been at it again'' said Tooth as he nodded sadly at this.

''That Pitch he doesn't know when to give up I hope you and your mate made it here in one piece hey what is the matter with Rose she looks a bit cold'' said Bunnymund the first to see Rose Red shivering all over.

''We fear something terrible has befallen her can any of you help'' Tom asked searching each of them for advice.

''I fear what you fearing is correct Tom for I believe Pitch has used a powerful ice curse to freeze her from the inside'' said Maleficent staring sadly at them.

Diaval understood seeing his mistress's face had fallen as she felt she had failed Snow White and her family in protecting Rose Red.

''But there is a way you can save her'' said Elsa's voice from nowhere as she entered with Anna and Kristoff following behind her.

''Elsa queen of snow and ice can you undo the terrible curse'' Diaval asked hopeful at her.

''I am afraid not as her cure is complicated to find'' said Elsa grimly at them.

''You see only love can thraw the coldness within her'' said Anna remembering how she had almost become frozen herself.

But Anna knew the love her and her sister shared was warm enough to save her as she hoped the same result for Rose Red.

''She will be safe in my ice palace you two can travel along with me'' said Elsa as Kristoff and Anna had went on ahead with Siven.

Tom and Diaval couldn't refuse as they followed Elsa as they were magically transported to Elsa's ice palace.

She had led them into a grand bedroom made from solid ice as Diaval laid Rose Red gently on top of the bed.

''I will leave you two alone with her'' said Elsa as she had magically left the way she had appeared.

Tom saw how longing Diaval stared down at the bed as he held Rose Red's nearly freezing cold hand in his gripping it tight.

''Diaval are you going to be alright'' said Tom wishing to help drift his mind away from the dangerous situation at hand.

Tom guessed this was the first time Diaval had watched someone he cared deeply being taken away form him.

Diaval wondered why he was sensing these feelings as he thought himself and Rose Red were only friends as his heart beat in an angry rage.

Tom felt a strange feeling come over him as well a kind of longing lonely feeling that he wished to be by Rose Red's side.

Tom wondered if Diaval and he were both starting to fall for Rose Red as Tom felt nothing of this towards any other girl in Arren.

He watched at the two as he couldn't help being enchanted by Rose Red's beauty. It was more than that to him it was also her willing to never give up, to fight for other sand to never back down form a fight.

Also Tom noticed how much Rose Red did resembled Snow White in appearance and mind with her spirit burning within her.

''Diaval I need to tell you and Tom something'' said Rose Red in a weak low voice.

''Don't Rose your strength is too much to use up you must rest'' said Diaval placing one of his hands through her hair with himself wishing to feel her long strands through his fingers.

''Diaval I must'' said Rose Red as both stared at each other not taking eyes off the other.

Rose Red: Kiss me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

I need help believing

You're with me tonight

My wildest dreamings

Could not foresee

Lying beside you

With you wanting me

As Diaval felt his heart beat faster as he felt no one else in the bedroom but him and Rose Red. As he wished to protect and keep her safe more than he had ever wanted.

Rose Red: Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

I've lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out

It's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine

As Diaval couldn't help but feel tempted by her sweet voice though she was losing air fast. Still he longed to keep her alive this only time they needed.

Rose Red couldn't explain why but during their adventure so far both had seemed connected to them.

Her heart felt some bond between the two as she remained silent for a while waiting for Diaval's answer to her response.

Diaval: maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing

Through different eyes

Somehow I've fallen

Under your spell

And somehow I'm feeling

It's up I fell

As Rose Red felt overjoyed with his answer as both wished to hold the other close. Diaval held her more in his arms hoping to sense her warm.

Rose Red and Diaval: Every moment

As long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body

And make up for lost time

Diaval: Say there's no future

For us as a pair

Rose Red and Diaval: And though I may know

I don't care

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine

Borrow the moonlight

Until it is through

And know I'll be here

Holding you

As long as you're mine

That same instant the sound of gentle low music could be heard as Diaval saw through their whole dangerous journey together a graceful smile appeared across Rose Red's face.

''What is it'' Diaval asked happy to see her smile at him.

''It's just for the first time I feel wicked'' said Rose Red softly as she leaned close to him.

Diaval and Tom both felt confused by this as Rose Red gave a sharp gasp of breath.

They knew at once in alarm that Rose Red was losing air as her head fell backwards on the pillow with her eyes shut.

''Rose Red wake up, come you are the last Essence of Hope you can't die on us'' said Diaval shaking her lightly for her eyes to open.

Tom saw to see no movement in her body now as she lay still as he watched Diaval touch her body.

'''She is cold as stone ice I am afraid or hate to say it but Pitch has won'' said Diaval lowering his head walking away from the bed.

''Diaval we can't give up remember what was said love can save her'' said Tom puffing his chest out in annoyance at Diaval.

Diaval stared at him as it felt worth trying as he walked a few steps from the bed allowing Tom to walk towards her.

Tom stood before her as he knelt before her placing his lips touching hers as he closed his eyes lasting a few minutes in wait.

He had reopened his eyes to see Rose Red Still lying on the bed as Diaval stared sadly at this.

''I fear we must prepare for the worst that Pitch will give us in battle come we better tell the others the grave news'' said Diaval as Tom understood leaving the bedroom.

But it seemed Diaval had stayed behind a little staring down at Rose Red's sleeping form.

''I vow you to as you sleep Rose that Pitch will pay dearly for this none of his followers will receive mercy from me'' said Diaval angrily in bitter as he bend down to her.

As he did so he kissed her gently in a light touch on the top of her forehead as Diaval left the bedroom after Tom.

While that moment in his domain Pitch watched the glow inside the hourglass begin to dim into total darkness.

''At last every Essence of Hope is gone and finally I will rule this world with no one daring to stop me'' said Pitch staring smugly at this.

''What is your orders'' Ratisuis asked.

''Inform everyone to prepare to attack North's domain I want every good spirit magical or non magical rid of'' said Pitch as Ratisuis nodded gleefully at his instructions.

''And the girl Rose Red what about her now since she is frozen solid'' said Ratisuis beaming with delight.

''I wish to bring her here as a reminder for others that any fear and darkness reigns in this world'' said Pitch as Ratisuis dashed off after this was said.

''You know this is wrong not right at all'' said Cat R Waul groaning under his breath as he waited with the others for Pitch's orders.

''Oh what you grumbling about now Cat R Waul'' said Warren who sounded annoyed with him.

''What has come to that girl Rose Red'' said Cat R Waul feeling a little sick with himself.

''So what he wanted her out of way'' said Warren trying to make a direct point with him.

''But killing her is that the correct way at all'' said Cat R Waul as Chula was nowhere in sight.

Warren guessed like this conversation with the cat was doing some pointless as the spider hadn't been quite useful.

''Look Cat R Waul the thing is she isn't exactly dead you know in some cold deep sleep for Pitch to take care of her while he reigns as ruler'' said Warren.

''Still it is wrong I feel the direct approach to –'' said Cat R Waul folding his arms in anger.

''What leave go ahead who on their side would take you in'' said Warren mocking him.

Cat R Waul began to ponder this and the thought of Rose Red popped into his head.

She was good and kind to all the animals she had made friends with which made him think of joining her. But he knew that would anger Pitch making him think he had turned traitor.

Cat R Waul sighed bitterly at this thinking he had a very good point on the matter of her life.

While in Elsa's ice palace as both Tom and Diaval's love that had been given to her had began to blossom inside her.

Her heart began to feel itself leave the cold grip as it beat a warmth glow that melted the ice all over inside her body.

She felt her body stop shivering as her eyes fluttered open making Rose Red sit up on the bed. She knew she was in Elsa's ice palace.

That was easy to think though she wondered how she had managed to survive her near death of ice.

That was also simple that Tom and Diaval had given each their love for her as she wondered which one had saved her life. She had always thought of Diaval as a friend in the past but now her feelings for him were unclear.

But Tom was the first human friend she had met making her brain and heart ache at the thought of which she had to decide ton choosing.


End file.
